Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by Shawn129
Summary: Basically, a wikia of Vampire of Prophercy Naruto, will summarize his history, relationships, personality etc etc
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Name** : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

 **Biographical Information**

 **Date of Birth** : October 10 (Konohagakure/157,000,000+)

 **Turned** : By Shinto Gods in Early Mesozoic Era

 **Status** : Undead

 **Occupation** : Shinobi (Mesozoic Era)

King (Westeros, Ancient Greece, England)

Nobleman (700-1500)

Founder of Horseman (1003)

Nomadic Traveler (1600-1700)

Author (1800)

Inventor (1800)

Musician (1800)

Chairmen of Ferrari, Lamborghini, and Uzumaki Industries (Currently)

 **Titles** : Child of Prophecy, Nidaime Shinju (by Shinto Gods)

Beloved, Naru, My love (by Wives/ Lovers)

Father/Dad/Daddy/Pops (by Niklaus, Dahlia, Esther, Anna, Nadia, Damon, Valerie, and Nora)

Lord Naruto (Ancient Vampires)

Shinju (Witches)

The Primordial (Vanessa, Jonas Martin)

God(Lilith)

 **Species** : Half Demon (Formerly)

Nature Spirit

Primordial Vampire

 **Gender** : Male

 **Family information** :

Minato Namikaze (father) †

Kushina Uzumaki (mother) †

Lilith (Lover)

Cersei Lannister (1st mate)

Mazikeen (daughter)

Ysabeau (daughter)

Scarlett Johansson (2nd mate)

Qetsiyah (adoptive sister) †

Dahlia (adoptive daughter)

Esther Mikaelson (adoptive daughter) †

Mikael (son in law)

Freya Mikaelson (granddaughter)

Finn Mikaelson (grandson)

Elijah Mikaelson (grandson)

Niklaus Mikaelson (son)

Kol Mikaelson (grandson)

Rebekah Mikaelson (3rd mate)

Henrik Mikaelson (grandson) †

Pearl Zhu (Lover)

Annabelle Uzumaki (daughter)

Katerina Petrova (4th mate)

Nadia Petrova (daughter)

Nadia's Child (grandchild) †

Marcel Gerard (adoptive grandson)

Lilian Salvatore (5th mate)

Damon Salvatore (son)

Stefan Salvatore (son)

Nora Hildegard (adoptive daughter)

Isobel Flemming (descendant) †

Elena Gilbert (descendant)

Liz Forbes (godmother)

Caroline Forbes (godsister)

Katherine Beckett (godsister)

Many Unnamed Children (with Lilith, Cersei, and Scarlett) †

Many Unnamed Grandchildren †

Stefan's Unborn Child (grandchild) †

Hope Mikaelson (granddaughter)

Emma Uzumaki Mikaelson (daughter)

Dorothy Uzumaki Johansson (daughter)

Timothy Uzumaki Petrova (son)

Noah Uzumaki Bennett (son)

 **Supernatural information**

 **Significant sires**

Lilith (Cenozoic Era)

Cersei Lannister (281 AL)

Scarlett Johansson (35 BC)

Achilles (80 BC)

Pyrrhus of Epirus (272)

Alexander the Great (323)

Sun Tzu (498)

Arminius (21AD)

Mikael (Blood used in spell)

Finn Mikaelson (Blood used in spell)

Elijah Mikaelson (Blood used in spell)

Niklaus Mikaelson (Blood used in spell)

Kol Mikaelson (Blood used in spell)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Blood used in spell)

Christopher Brown Bennett (1001)

Eleanor Henstridge (1002)

Godric (1002)

Yue Fei (1142)

Richard I of England (1199)

Genghis Khan (1207)

Vlad III Dracula (1447)

Antonia Gavilán de Logroño (1609)

Miyamoto Musashi (1625)

Annabelle Uzumaki (15 Century)

Nadia Uzumaki (15 Century)

Lilian Salvatore (1858)

Valerie Tulle (1863)

Nora Hildegard (1863)

Bruce Lee (1973)

Alice (2010)

Katerina Petrova (2010)

Bonnie Bennett (2010)

Many unnamed vampires

 **Significant kills**

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Madara Uchiha

Obito Uchiha)

Himself (as a Half Demon)

Macklyn Warlow

Lilith (as Judeo's Vampire)

Faerie Village

Eve

Targaryen Loyal Soldiers

Cersei Lannister (as a human)

Tywin Lannister

Robert Baratheon

Eddard Stark

Viserys Targaryen

Nation of Thessalonica

Leonidas I

Scarlett Johansson (as a human)

Xerxes

Theron

Many Unnamed Humans

Niall Brigant

Markos

Many Traveller Witches/Warlocks

Count de Martel (Indirectly)

Nadia Uzumaki (as a witch)

Many Unnamed Werewolves

Nora Hildegard (as a Siphoner)

Unnamed Strix Vampire

Logan Fell (as a vampire)

Ben McKittrick (as a vampire)

Jasper Frost

Samantha Gibbons

Tomb Vampires

Richard Lockwood

John Gilbert

Strix Human Assassins

Alice (as a human)

William Compton (as a vampire)

Talbot(as a vampire)

Cotter Jackson (as a werewolf)

Stan Baker (as a vampire)

Sarah Newlin

Steve Newlin

Nan's Guards

Jorge Alonso de San Diego(as a vampire)

Sookie Stackhouse

Salome Agrippa(as a vampire)

Roman Zimojic(as a vampire)

Kibwe Akinjide(as a vampire)

Dieter Braun(as a vampire)

Alexander Drew(as a vampire)

Rosalyn Harris(as a vampire)

Matt Donovan

 **Cause of death** : Explosion (as a Half Demon)

 **Killed by:** Himself (as a Half Demon)

 **Physical Appearance**

 **Height** : 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Sun-kissed Blonde

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Background**

Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze, and the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails: Kushina Uzumaki. He was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, thereby making the Sannin his godfather. Fearing that the stress of giving birth would break theseal containing the Nine-Tails, the ThirdHokage arranged Naruto'sparentsto go to a top-secret location on the outskirtsof thevillage guarded by Anbu, with themidwivesBiwako and Taji helping Kushina in delivering her childwhile Minato would keepthe seal in place. Shortly afterNaruto was born on the nightof October10th, a masked man, who managed to track down theirlocation, killed the midwives andAnbu, and took the newborn hostage as a meansof separating Minato from Kushina, in order to release the Nine-Tailsforhisown ends.

Minato quickly sprung into action, however, by thetime he securedNaruto ata safer location, themaskedman hadsucceededin releasing theNine-Tails andused it to devastate Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina andleft Naruto in hercare before he wentto protect thevillage. After having severed themaskedninja'scontrol over the tailedbeast, Minato realisedthe only way to stop theNine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing thathisson would someday have needof thefox's powerto defeatthe masked ninja when he returned. Becausethe Nine-Tails' chakra wastoo immense forthe seal to holdon sucha small child, Minato wasforced to sacrifice his soul in orderto first weaken the fox by splitting its Yin andYang chakra amongst himself and his son before succumbing to his wounds alongside Kushina aftertaking a fatal blow from the fox meant for their son. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage.

Despite Minato's dying wish to see his son heralded as a hero, only the Third Hokage and a small number of the villagers could put their pain of loss aside and honor this request. The majority of Konoha, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of the Nine-Tails' attack, resented Naruto for it unable to separate the beast from the boy and with some even seeing him as the fox itself. In the interest of protecting Naruto and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Hiruzen passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. This policy was not entirely effective, as even without knowing why, many of Naruto's peers followed their parent's example and shunned him. The social isolation would cause Naruto to develop a need to be acknowledged through mischief.

 **Personality**

As a Hanyo Naruto was a boisterous and exuberant individual. He would end sentences with "Dattebayo!" when excited or frustrated. He had a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively ate ramen), being afraid of ghosts, and carried a chubby green-frog wallet which he called "Gama-chan". Naruto was heedless to formality or social standings and had a habit of giving people he has met nicknames or addressing them without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he opted to call the Second Hokage a name he thought of off the top of his head instead of simply "Lord Second". He can also be quite perverted, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peek in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself. Despite these, plus other quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view..

After fighting his darkness, Naruto was forced to come to terms with the many years of isolation and scorn from the villagers. Naruto grew cold to his once friends, and made decisions that were out of character to many, attacking with a ferocity, he wasn't known for having, and killing potential traitors to the Alliance, Naruto looked down on those who gave up, seeing them as unworthy of being Shinobi

After the war, Naruto isolated himself from the Konoha 12, and treated them neutrally, harshly turning down Hinata Hyuga when she confessed her feelings to him. Naruto continued his training, while having relations with women around the village, and outside of it as well.

After his lover Tsunade died Naruto grew heartbroken, before committing suicide, by using his chakra as a bomb.

 **As a Vampire**

Naruto is a selfish being only, caring about his family, and those he considers true friends. Naruto would go to great lengths to keep his loved ones happy.

Over the centuries Naruto has become accustomed to violence, reveling in his Vampiric nature, He has a sense of honor to the Witch community that hasn't drawn his ire,

As a father, Naruto loves all his children almost unconditionally, only having disowned his adoptive daughter Esther when she turned her back on her child. He doesn't believe that he should solve all his children's problems, wanting them to work on things themselves, and helping when they come to him requesting it. Naruto has been known to allow his children to die natural deaths instead of turning them, against their wishes.

 **Physical Appearance**

His height is 6'0; Naruto possesses spiky sun kissed blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his natural tanned skin. As a vampire and a Shinobi, he is well-built.

Naruto possesses a feral, delicate, and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman in the various centuries.

Naruto's clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it

Naruto always wears his chakra crystal around his neck,

 **Powers and Abilities**

As the first and oldest vampire in the world, Naruto's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species These are his standard powers and abilities as the first vampire.

 **Absolute Strength** : Naruto is considerably much stronger than immortals, supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, sub- original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. Naruto without holding back is able to explode his enemies with a single punch, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. A flick of his finger can decapitate any species, and a simple tap can send anyone flying. Naruto uses a seal to limit his physical abilities so that when holding back he is as strong, and fast as an Original Vampire

 **Absolute Speed** : Naruto can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against him. Naruto can also move at infinite velocities, allowing him to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements

 **Super Agility:** Naruto has the ability to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort.

 **Super Senses:** Naruto has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of other species

 **Super Durability** : Even as a half demon Naruto could take far more trauma than his peers over the centuries his durability has increased to him being invulnerable as a side effect of his Absolute Strength, while his seal is in place he becomes vulnerable, but his durability is near godlike

 **Healing Factor:** Naruto's injuries heal faster than those of immortals, supernatural hunters, Original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. Human blood has also been known to make the healing process faster. Naruto is also capable of suppressing his healing factor at will.

 **Immortality** : As the oldest vampire in the world, and a nature spirit Naruto possesses absolute immortality, unable to age, die, rot, get sick, or be permanently wounded, he is self-sustained and his mind and soul are as immortal as his physical body. He is ageless; he grew to the age of 19 and permanently stopped aging in his physical prime, using illusions to age his body. He has endless vitality, virility, passion, handsomeness, charisma, eloquence, pheromones, willpower, and will to live, he never truly gets bored he does go through down periods but always bounces back free of guilt, regret, and mental exhaustion.

 **Self-Resurrection:** Naruto's loved ones are capable of killing him, with an enchanted katana, as well as a witch capable of channeling enough magic; although it won't be a permanent death. He is able to come back from any death that he may suffer. He completely recovers from all wounds and damages (internal/external) he has without a scar. After resurrection his mind, body, and spirit are in peak condition.

 **Enhanced Emotions:** Naruto experiences emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows Naruto to feel emotions at their peak regardless of his age.

 **Emotional Control:** Naruto has a limited degree of control over his own emotions. Over the centuries Naruto has taken to using meditation, gardening, and exercising to keep his emotions under control.

 **Mind Compulsion:** Naruto can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, Original vampires, non-original vampires, witches, immortals, and werewolves.

 **Flight:** Naruto is capable of flying at extreme speeds, this is an rare ability, with less than 20 vampires being capable of doing it.

 **Sire Bond:** Although rare, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for.

 **Telepathy** : Naruto has the ability to enter the minds of others as long as his is stronger than them although, as the oldest vampire in the world, he has one of the strongest if nor the strongest mind in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Naruto is able to communicate with others from a distance.

 **Dream Manipulation** : Naruto can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams.

 **Illusions:** Naruto has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening, (i.e Naruto uses illusions to make it seem like he ages.)

 **True Face** : Naruto's true face is the appearance he is hiding under his normal human face. When his true face is revealed, the sclera of his eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under his eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Naruto's true face can be revealed whenever he wishes, but it will appear against his will whenever he is aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Naruto's fangs are extremely sharp which gives him the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well.

 **Daytime Walking** : As the successor of an nature deity, Naruto, and those he personally turns cannot be harmed by the sun and do not require a daylight ring.

 **Werewolf Bite Cure** : Naruto's blood is a cure for werewolf venom.

 **Procreation:** Naruto, and his progeny are still capable of having children, due to his status as a nature spirit, nature doesn't fight him.

 **Blood Lust Control** : Unlike most vampires, Naruto has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins do not show unless he allows them too, being able to extend his fangs without his face fully transforming

 **Chakra Manipulation** : Naruto still retains his ability to use chakra.

 **Hyper-instincts:** Naruto's mind and instincts processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner possible. He can find any solutions to any problems that he faces, using logical and illogical sense and strategies.

 **Alpha** : Naruto naturally exerts his willpower unto others; attracting others to perceive him as the natural leader. He possesses supernatural empathy and charisma. He easily gains the trust, respect and loyalty of others. He can also induce overwhelming fear and intimidation in others leaving them defenseless, and obedient. These abilities affects any species.

 **Intuitive Tactical Analysis:** Naruto has tactical ability, that allows him to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, (situation, puzzle, object, opponent, etc) effectively making him the perfect leader.

 **Eidetic Memory** : Naruto has total recall and permanently remembers and can instantly recall everything he has read, seen or heard perfectly, without trouble or pause for thought, His brain has unlimited storage and processing capacity. He can duplicate and master any physical act, and/or skills after seeing it done once.

 **Advanced Covert Ops Expert** : Naruto is a master in every type of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, and assassination techniques.

 **Excellent Hand-To-Hand Combatant:** Naruto is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting and besting many skilled foes since he was 13. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of if not the most the finest combatant in the world.

 **Excellent Stealthiness:** Naruto is capable of sneaking up on anyone, and into any place.

 **Expert Mechanic:** Naruto is one of the best mechanics in the world. Capable of understanding and fixing anything.

 **Expert Marksman:** Naruto is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them.

 **Master Tactician:** Naruto is highly intelligent, with eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall). Naruto's physical and mental can be compared as being equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head, which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Naruto is capable of utilizing while in combat. He memorized, and helped Sun Tzu write The Art of War. He is one of the greatest leaders, and tacticians in history.

 **Weaknesses:**

Magic

-Dark Objects

 **Quotes**

 **Relationships**

Naruto and Cersei (Mates)

Naruto and Scarlett (Mates)

Naruto and Lilith (Lovers)

Naruto and Rebekah (Mates)

 **Name** : Uzumaki="Whirlpool",

Naruto =A steamed fish-paste cake, also a Maelstrom

 **Trivia:** Naruto is actually the second oldest vampire, seeing as Lilith was created as one, but he is still older than Lilith since he existed before her.

Naruto is capable of compelling more than one person at the same time.

To Be Continued


	2. Horsemen

Horseman

Status: Active

Created by Naruto in June 4, 1094 dedicated to keeping humans unaware of the supernatural and killing those with a total disregard for secrecy and keeping supernatural murders under-wraps is comprised of all the sire lines, led by 6 of the oldest vampires in the world

Christopher Brown Bennett, son of Ayana childhood friend of the Originals the oldest Heretic and a close friend of Naruto

Godric, 16 year old peasant from Marseilles that stole from the count to feed orphan children and when caught was beaten

Eleanor de Martel, bastard daughter of Count de Martel that was forced to cater to Nobles

Lilith, old lover of Naruto and first person he has ever turned, completely loyal and subservient to Naruto takes her position of Naruto's first sired seriously and kills any vampire she thinks brings shame to Naruto's sire line,

Nora Gainsborough, adoptive daughter of Rebekah who they met at the age of 5 abandoned by her father after her mother died,

Achilles, student of Naruto since childhood that he turned during the last fight in the Trojan war

Horseman is very secretive only known to its member, and is comprised of vampires, witches necromancers. Vampires are taught the importance of humanities survival, as while they might be pathetic, and weak, that they are needed for a vampire's survival

Witches are trained to be formidable given immortality via body jumping spell.

Horseman pays homage to Naruto's shinobi heritage by teaching its members to look underneath the underneath by making sure that when you give your word makes sure you honor it and if you must break it do so while keeping your part of the bargain

Horsemen over the years have acquired a disliking of The Strix and are ready to make a move to kill the as soon as the first shot is fired

Members

Naruto Uzumaki

Lilith

Cersei

Scarlett

Achilles

Pyrrhus of Epirus

Alexander the Great

Sun Tzu

Arminius

Alexander The Great

Elijah Mikaelson

Niklaus Mikaelson

Christopher Bennett

Kol Mikaelson

Rebekah Mikaelson

Eleanor de Martel

Godric

Nora Gainsborough

Yue Fei

Richard I of England

Genghis Khan

Vlad III Dracula

Miyamoto Musashi

Pearl Zhu

Annabelle Uzumaki

Nadia Uzumaki

Alexia Branson

Hilary

Vicki Donovan

Many Unnamed Vampires

AN Little rough around the edges but I'll iron it out.


	3. Naruto x Cersei

275 AL

Casterly Rock

Groaning could be heard in a hut in the woods, as inside Naruto fed on a woman, with a jerk Naruto pulled away, and the woman fell to the ground dead causing him to sigh before he grimaced as he walked over to a wall where hundreds of names were carved into the wood, grabbing a kunai he added a new one

 _MAGGIE THE FROG_

Naruto gritted his teeth, this hunger was hard to control, Lilith already had control of her bloodlust having dealt with it since her creation, currently she was in Dorne keeping tabs on everything till it was safe for him to finally join society without attacking humans outright. He's been back on Earth for 3 months, living in forests in his Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu hidden under an genjutsu to look like a hut, he had been drifting when tales of demons that feed on human blood during the hour of the bat starting appearing, he could've compelled people to forget what happened but vervain was very popular among the people making it impossible to compel anyone.

Naruto reduced Maggy's body to ash with a truth seeking ball, before he looked up as he heard running, and sensed fear, lust, and greed.

Elsewhere

A young 13 year old girl cried as she was bound, and gagged as she was being smuggled away from Casterly Rock, she had went looking for her friend Melara Hetherspoon after she had heard of the woods witch in the forest to plan out an adventure to her hut, on the marrow, when she was captured, and hidden till the hour of the bat, when everyone was to afraid to leave their homes, as demons with a hunger for human blood prowl at the time,

The girl grunted as she was dropped on the muddy ground and heard "We'll rest here for a while." the leader say

"What are we going to do with her?"

The girl looked up at the man who spoke, as he gazed at her "Relax, Bronn we'll have fun with her once we are on a boat. "

The girls eyes widened in fear as the men all chuckled before she saw a man in the trees looking down at them, the fire that was started helping her see his face, her eyes widened even more when she saw the veins under his eyes bulge, as the sclera of his eyes filled with blood while fangs appeared "The demon actually exists." she thought to herself,

Naruto looked at the 6 men around the campfire, and the girl that was bound on the tree he was perched on "I guess I can save her, and get her home." he thought

Naruto shot toward the leader, and planted his boot on the back of his head and drove it into the fire, quickly Naruto ripped the closest man's heart out, before he could react, when the other five men shot to their feet with their swords drawn

"This is the demon, everyone's talking about." Bronn said as he looked at Naruto's vamped out face

Naruto smirked and rushed forward, using his left hand Naruto slapped away Bronn's swing and ducked as he slammed his right elbow into Bronn's stomach, and when he dropped his sword, Naruto caught it before driving it through the back of Bronn's head,

Naruto looked to his left as another man rushed him with a war cry, before he ducked and grabbed the man's arm and with a shoulder toss threw the man into a tree where he was impaled on a branch

The last two man clutched their swords as they watched Naruto stand up straight looking at their comrade as he bleed out, before they turned around to run, only to run into Naruto who shoved his hands into their chest, and looked both if them in the eye as he ripped their hearts out,

Looking down at his hands Naruto licked his lips, before he formed water in mid air to clean them, once done Naruto whose face looked normal now walked to girl who closed her eyes and looked away from him waiting for him to hurt her

Kneeling down Naruto sighed as he ripped her binds off her legs and wrists, before taking the gag out of her mouth "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." The girl said looking at him,

"That's good, names Naruto, what's yours?"

"Cersei Lannister."

 **Vampire of Prophecy**

Naruto walked through the forest with Cersei on his back, when finally Cersei asked "Why did you save me?"

"Hm, well you are a child, didn't seem right to let you suffer a fate worst then death." Naruto said

Cersei relaxed a little and asked "What kind of name is Naruto?"

"Why is it weird?" Naruto asked getting a nod "Well what do you think I should call myself?"

Cersei thought for a few moments before finally coming up with a name "How about Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel? I guess it'll help me fit in round here." Naruto said with a shrug,

Throughout the walk Cersei asked Naruto questions about himself, with Naruto answering truthfully, to keep himself occupied while he heard Cersei's heartbeat,

Naruto snuck Cersei into the castle up to her room, and tucked her into bed

"There you go little lady." Naruto said with a small smile

"Will I see you again?" Cersei asked

"I'll be around, but first I have some stuff to take care of, and once I finished that you'll see a lot more of me. Pinkie swear." Naruto said getting a confused look from Cersei "You wrap your pinkie around mine, it'll signify our promise."

Cersei nodded before she wrapped her pinkie around his, before with a smile she hugged him, and kissed his cheek, having become smitten with her savior, when Cersei pulled back Naruto smiled at her and immediately sped away

Cersei lied down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming instead of Prince Rheagar, but Naruto and being by his side for eternity.

279 AL

It's been 4 years since Naruto rescued Cersei, and things have been good with Naruto gaining moderate control of his bloodlust 3 months after, and travelling around the lands, feeding, and killing men that drew his ire, Lilith had given birth to his first children twin daughters named Mazikeen, and Ysabeau if he had any free time at all it was spent with them in Dorne, where they and Lilith lived comfortably. Naruto was thinking of a way to get them into Westeros without having to worry about the king who has developed an unhealthy fascination with the tales of vampires.

Cersei, had changed as well, becoming less arrogant, and spending her days researching mythical creatures, her ancestors from the time of man had wrote about blood drinking demons as the forest folk, told stories of them. Cersei's twin Jaime had tried to start an incestuous relationship with her but she turned him down harshly, having promised herself to Naruto. Naruto would teleport her to Dorne where she met Lilith and his daughters, she didn't take the news so well but eventually she saw it as helping Naruto rebuild his house so reluctantly she decided to share him, but she vowed to be the best woman for him, so that he wouldn't seek anyone else.

Naruto had made regular visits to Casterly Rock, then Kings Landing to spend time with CerseI, the two became close which led Cersei to proclaim her love for Naruto, who reciprocated her feelings and the two have been in a secret relationship together, before Jaime had witnessed the two in bed together and Naruto's eyes go bloodshot in hunger, and when Cersei was leaving he sought to give her an ultimatum.

279 AL

17 years old Jamie Lannister walked through the hallway, of Kings Landing on his way to see Cersei before she, and their father left now that he was a member of the Kingsgaurd, and his father had quit his position as the hand of the king.

Jamie stopped as he stood in front of her bedroom door, before he entered without knocking after taking a deep breath, Jaime watched as Cersei packed her things before clearing his throat to get her attention

"Oh, Jaime come to wish me a safe trip?" Cersei asked with a smile before she closed her pack

"I know about you and Nathaniel." Jaime said causing Cersei to stop fastening her pack "You have to end it sister, or I will be forced to tell father."

"You would ruin my happiness, why?" Cersei asked not turning around

"I can make you even happier sister, we shared a womb together, we were born together, we belong together. Not you, and that monster." Jaime said passionately as Cersei's eyes widen before she looked over her shoulder at Jaime who now stood right behind her

"What do you mean, monster?" CerseI asked

"I saw him, in Flea bottom, he was surrounded by a crowd of people, and his eyes filled with blood, and he grew fangs. He is dangerous, I'm going to tell father what I saw, but if you don't break off your relationship with him, I will also tell him about you two."

Cersei looked down as her eyes grew tearful before she nodded her head "I'm sorry." she said

Jaime with a smile, pulled her into a hug, "It's alright sister, we can be together now." he said not knowing Cersei just reached into her sleeve, and removed a tri-pronged Kenai, that Naruto had given her, before she stabbed Jaime in the back causing him to gasp

Pulling back with the knife in hand Cersei looked at her twin "I'm sorry Jaime, but I love him. I can't let you take him from me." she said before she stabbed Jaime in the neck,

2 Minutes Later

In a red flash Naruto appeared to see Cersei sitting by her bed with the kunai stabbed into the ground, before he glanced to his right where Jaime's corpse laid in a pool of blood

"What happened?" Naruto asked clenching his fist as the veins around his eyes bulged momentarily

"He threatened to tell father about us, and he saw your true face, he was going to tell father, so I just stabbed." Cersei said

"I'll take care of it." Naruto said kissing Cersei's forehead before he walked over to the corpse, before he healed the stab wounds and teleported away, while a clone cleaned the blood

Later Tywin walked into Jaime's room to find him hanging from the ceiling, with a note in Jaime's handwriting saying the he committed suicide he felt that he let Tywin down, now that he couldn't be his heir.

281 AL

A year after Jaime died, Robert's Rebellion started just after the execution of Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark by the Mad King Aerys.

Aerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name, was the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Nicknamed the Mad King, over the years, believing that he deserved the powers of a vampire he had tried to find one obsessively, as a result his reign had become increasingly erratic and murderous. As a result, tensions between House Targaryen and several other Great Houses began to rise. Things reached a boiling point when Prince Rhaegar abducted of Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, leading to many Houses in the realm to start to rebel against his rule.

Lyanna was a prominent noblewoman as the daughter of Rickard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North. She was also betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Robert served Aerys as the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands prior to the abduction. House Stark and House Baratheon were the first to protest Rhaegar's actions. Brandon Stark demanded justice from Aerys in person. Aerys had him arrested for treason and then offered to ransom him to his father Rickard. Aerys summoned Rickard to court and, when he arrived, publicly and very brutally executed both father and son. The brutal murder of Brandon and Rickard engendered much sympathy for the rebels and many houses joined their cause.

Jon Arryn was the Defender of the Vale and a respected nobleman. Both Rickard's second son Eddard Stark and Robert fostered with him as children and became close friends. When Aerys demanded that Eddard be turned over to the King's justice, Lord Jon refused and raised his banners in revolt. The rebels forged an alliance with House Tully through marriage, with Eddard married to Catelyn Tully and the middle aged Jon to the young Lysa Tully.

Stannis Baratheon fought for his elder brother Robert during the war. Aerys used his allies in House Tyrell to besiege Stannis at Storm's End for much of the war. Stannis's force was rescued from starvation by the smuggler Davos Seaworth, who brought a ship full of onions into the castle.

Rhaegar was killed during the fighting at the Battle of the Trident. Robert had failed to slay Rhaegar so Naruto who had joined the rebellion did it himself personally, throughout the rebellion Naruto was praised for his fighting, and leadership ability causing some to claim that he should be the one to claim the Iron Throne after the rebellion, but it was to be Robert who sat on the throne, because he started the war and was also the only rebel leader to have a blood link to the Targaryens, being related to them through his mother

Currently Naruto, Eddard, and a wounded Robert were in Casterly Rock in negotiations with Tywin Lannister who has held a deep hatred for Aerys blaming him for Jaime's suicide.

"Lord Tywin, we could really use your help for the final battle." Robert said while Naruto stood back and watched before he looked up as he used his vamp hearing

"Naruto, come find me." he heard Cersei say

With a smirk Naruto cast a genjutsu on himself before he left leaving a clone in his place,

Moments Later

The door to Cersei's room was kicked open as Naruto, and Cersei entered kissing as he kicked the door closed the kissing got more and more intense as Naruto removed his shirt as Cersei saw his muscles and toned body, Naruto kissed Cersei as she kissed back, as she moved to take his pants off. Naruto then removed her night gown and she was nude. She then pushed Naruto onto the bed and climbed on top of him and the two resumed kissing.

Naruto then kicked off his pants, never separating from the kiss until the two needed to break for air. Naruto flipped them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her on the lips, and then moved to the cheek and then neck as Cersei moaned in pleasure. Naruto then kissed her jaw line and moved to her breasts. He suck on her right best as his right hand made circles on her stomach. Cersei moaned in pleasure as she grabbed the sheets on the bed.

Naruto's hand then made its way down south to her womanhood which was wet with arousal. He then inserted a finger as Cersei moaned in pleasure. The two kept on kissing as Naruto's fingers kept on moving inside of her. Cersei then managed to flip herself on top of Naruto and smiled. She kissed his lips and made her way south, kissing his chest and tracing her fingers delicately on his body. She then made her way down and removed his shorts to show his 12 inched manhood, standing straight up. She then licked the shaft, and began to suck on the tip and put her mouth around it.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Cersei began to blow him. Naruto then pulled Cersei up and kissed her neck and cheek as she moaned and kissed his neck. Naruto then sat up and pulled Cersei onto his lap as she wrapped her legs around him. The two held each other, their hands running around their bodies.

"Naruto, hurry." Cersei whispered as Naruto kissed her. Naruto then lined up his manhood and thrusts in all the way as Cersei moaned in pleasure and kissed him

Naruto pulled out and then thrusts back in and repeated over and over as Cersei's moans got louder and louder. "Harder, faster." Cersei said as Cersei fell on her back and Naruto fell on top of her. He used his hands to keep himself from squashing Cersei and kept on thrusting into her. Naruto kissed her neck as Cersei wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto, her moans getting louder and more frequent as Naruto kept on thrusting. Cersei could feel herself reaching her end.

"Naruto, I'm coming." Cersei said.

"Me too, I'm close." Naruto said as his paced increased,

"NARUTO!/Cersei!" They shouted as they both came, with Cersei squirting and Naruto came inside her. Both were breathing heavily as sweat glistened on Cersei's body while they rested their foreheads against each other as they smiled. They kissed as Naruto rolled off her and she rested her head on his chest, and dozed off

End Lemon

30 Mins Later

Naruto's eyes snapped opened, as he sat up, and looked around, before he looked to Cersei who was asleep. Breathing erratically as he heard Cersei's heartbeat Naruto found himself leaning in as he licked his lips, while he vamped out, mouth opened wide Naruto was about to take a bite out of Cersei, when he suddenly pulled himself away, and out of bed to take deep breaths,

"Naruto are you ok?" Cersei asked having been awoken when Naruto got out of bed

"It's getting worse." Naruto said,

"The hunger?" Cersei asked getting a nod from Naruto "It's ok, it's almost over."

"It'll never be over Cersei, I'm stuck with this hunger for eternity, the best I can do is get control, I haven't fed in months, my resolve is weakening, and if I don't do something I'll either desiccated, or I'll expose myself. I have to leave."

"What? No!" Cersei said standing up

Naruto turned to Cersei "I have to, your father negotiated an arranged marriage with Robert, you'll be able to have kids, and grow old with him, as Queen of the realm." he said

"But I don't love him, I love you. I killed Jaime, my brother, my twin because I love you." Cersei said

"I love you as well, but if I hurt you I won't be able to handle it." Naruto said

"Then make me like you." Cersei said getting a surprised look from Naruto, as this was the first time she ever requested that, "We can be together forever."

"Your serious?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"I will do anything. Just ask, but please don't leave me." Cersei pleaded

Naruto looked at Cersei for a minute before he asked "If I do turn you, their is no going back. Are you sure about this?"

"I am, then you become king, then Lilith, Mazikeen, and Ysabeau could come here."

"Robert is to be king." Naruto reminded even though him being the king of the realm sounded tempting

"You killed Prince Rhaegar, you kill Aerys, and Robert then the throne is yours. People will follow you, it's already being spread around how Nathaniel the warrior would make a great king."

"With you and Lilith as my queens, and my little princesses become actual princesses." Naruto said "After I take the throne, I will turn you. I would do it now, but it could be dangerous to leave you here all alone."

Cersei smiled, and nodded before the two embraced

Kings Landing

The sack of Kings Landing was at hand, when Naruto entered he created clones to henge and keep watch as well as to kill any of the men about to rape any woman, and the men about to kill children, with that done he sped into the castle before anyone else could get the chance, in the hallway to the iron throne room, Naruto turned the corner and stopped when he saw 4 members of the Kings Guard

When they rushed him, Naruto grabbed his all black katana, and threw it into the chest of the first guard, causing him to fly back from the impact, before he drew his second katana and blocked a strike from the second guard, before he stabbed him through the foot, causing him to scream in pain, releasing his blade momentarily Naruto dodged a downward slash from the third guard and backhanded him away breaking his neck, before he grabbed his blade again, and used it to block a slash for his waist from the fourth guard before Naruto kicked him in the head, and turned around so that he decapitated the second guard, before using his sword clang against the sword that was heading for his head from behind him, before he turned around and drove his sword forward impaling the the forth guard,

Placing his sword in the sheath Naruto resumed walking toward the Iron Throne, snatching his katana from the first guards chest as he did so.

Kicking the door open, Naruto entered to see King Aerys, Lord Rossart, and 7 members of the Kings Guard,

With a step forward, Naruto shot off decapitating 6 of the guards,before grabbing the last one, and vamping out before he started to feed savagely

King Aerys, and Lord Rossart watched in horror, as Naruto ripped the man's throat out before Lord Rossart grabbed a spear, and charged Naruto

Dropping the corpse, Naruto turned around and dodged the spear, before he stepped back as it's bladed tip was swung at him, before he grabbed the staff and pushed it into Lord Rossarts torso, and spun around him before grabbing the but of the spear that was sticking out of his back, and pulled it out through Lord Rossart, and twirled it in his hands as he face the king while he wiped the blood from, his mouth, and chin

"Magnificent, you look just like any other man, who would've imagined that the demon they call vampire would look like one of us." King Aerys said as Naruto continued to wipe the blood away "I've been searching for you,since I first heard the stories. All that power. Surely you would like to share it with a King such as I. I will give you anything, if you share your gift with me." Aerys said

"I want the throne." Naruto said flinging the last of the blood on his hands to the floor

"The throne is mine, I can't give you that, my friend." Aerys said

Naruto pursed his lips and nodded, before he suddenly sped up to Aerys, and stabbed the spear into his heart causing him,to gasp in pain, as Naruto leaned in with his face vamped out and said "When you say you'll give anything, make sure in the next life that your actually willing to give anything. Because now, that you hand over the throne, I'll just have to take it."

Naruto using the spear lifted Aerys off his feet, and slammed the but of the spear into the ground embedding it into the ground as Aerys bleed out while Naruto sat on the throne

"Hmmm, comfy." Naruto said watching Aerys bleed out, before his clones dispelled letting him know that Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegan, and Amory Lorch as well as a host of other men were killed for attempted rape, and the murder of children.

Elia Martel and her children we're locked in her room till he came in got them

Naruto looked up when Eddard, Robert, Jon Aryn, and some soldiers entered

"Excellent work Nathaniel, now rise from the Iron Throne, so that Robert can take his rightful seat." Eddard said

"No." Naruto said causing eyes to widen "I earned this throne, I killed Rhaegar, and Aerys, the Iron Throne is mine."

"Get up or be killed!" Robert shouted

"You think you can kill me, I've saved your ass since I joined this little rebellion, I'm the better leader, and fighter." Naruto said as he stood up smirking "But if you wish to try to kill me, have at it."

Robert, Ned, and Jon readied their weapons "You as well Ned, you have a wife, and two children waiting for you do you really wished to do this?"

"Robert has earned that throne." Ned said

"Ok, fine just know that I will take no pleasure in killing you, but I will take pleasure in looking after Lady Caitlyn." Naruto smirked as he dropped his swords, and pulled out a kunai

Angered by that statement Ned rushed forward followed by Jon, and Robert. Stepping forward Naruto ducked under Neds slash and came up behind him to slash Jon's throat, before he ducked under Robert's warhammer, and caught Ned's sword arm before he slashed an X into his chest, and twirled the kunai on his palm before stabbing it between Ned's eyes,

"Arghhh!" Robert enraged screamed with his warhammer in mid swing, only for Naruto to turn to him and snatch the warhammer out of Robert's hands, and sweep his legs from under him, as if in slow motion as Robert was falling he watched as Naruto completed his 360 spin with his own warhammer held high with that damn Fox like smirk on his face, before the hammer came down, on his head and he knew no more.

Naruto looked to the remaining soldiers as he dropped the warhammer "Anyone else wish to make a play for my throne?" he asked

No one stepped up

2 Days Later

Everything was going good, Naruto was in the process of cleaning up Kings Landing he had sent Elia and her children to Dorne for good, while extending an invitation to Caitlyn Stark to come to Kings Landing where she would receive help raising her kids, he had found Viserys, and baby Daenerys escaping on a ship, and let them go, Lilith, and his daughters were going to be coming here, after the servants finished their room,

Currently Cersei was sitting with Naruto on the new bed he had put in the room, as she drunk from his wrist, before he pulled his arm from her mouth,

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Cersei, "Ok."

Naruto brought Cersei into a kiss, that grew heavy before he pulled back and a blue energy flowed from her mouth into his, as his eyes glowed brightly, before the flow stopped and Cersei collapsed into his arms dead, as he sucked out her life energy, kissing her for head Naruto laid her back, before he stood up and formed the ram handseal causing nature energy to surround the bed, and slowly be absorbed into Cersei's body, the nature energy will make sure her body worked exactly like before enabling her to be free of traditional weaknesses, and make sure that she can still get pregnant.

Naruto waited patiently as slowly the nature energy dissipated before he watched Cersei when after a couple of moments later her eyes snapped open with a large gasp for air,

A clone then walked out of the shadows with a bound and gagged Tyrion in its grip, before the clone cut his neck, and held him out to Cersei as Tyrion struggled

"You took mothers life, so that you can live, so I will take yours so that I can live forever." Cersei said to Tyrion whose protest was muffled by the gag as Cersei turned his head and began to drink his blood, moaning as she did so before she jerked away when Tyrion was dead.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked, causing Cersei to look up to him, with a smile, as she vamped out

"Magnificent." Cersei said

 **Finished**


	4. Vampire Comes 2 Rosewood

2003 Rosewood, PA

11 year old Naruto watched from the back of the room as his mom gave a speech to all the young girls about following their dreams, and being the best they can be, when he saw a woman looking at him that seemed familiar to him, he just couldn't place her, seeing her look away Naruto shrugged as it wasn't the first time adults stared at him for being the son of Kushina Uzumaki.

With a bored sigh Naruto walked to the food table to get a cookie, when he saw a 10 year old girl on the chubby side sitting alone, so with a smile he walked over and sat next to her "Hey I'm Naruto." he introduced "What's your name?"

"H-Hanna Marin." Hanna said causing Naruto to smile as she looked at him, while trying to hide herself

"Want to be my friend?" Naruto asked

"M-me?" Hanna asked in shock

"Sure, don't you have any friends?" Naruto asked

"Only Mona, but she's not here today." Hanna said

"Well I'll be your friend too, bow you have Naruto Uzumaki as a friend and he'll always be there when you need him." Naruto replied with a wide smile that Hanna couldn't help but return before Naruto looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned back to Hanna "Want to go outside?"

"But your mom is giving her speech." Hanna said

"So what? You want to sit in here listening to a boring speech or do you want to have fun?" Naruto asked

Hanna looked over to her mom who was with the other parents paying close attention to Kushina, before she looked back to an expectant Naruto and nodded

Smirking Naruto grabbed Hanna's hand and they snuck out to go have fun

This was the start of a beautiful friendship

September 1, 2009

Hastings Barn

Hanna was with her friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields, they all were waiting for their friend Alison as the sat in the barn drinking and having fun as she checked her phone repeatedly "Hanna, are you ok?" Aria asked

"Yes, it's just I've been trying to reach Naruto and he hasn't got back to me."

"His parents just died." Emily said

"I know but Naruto has always been there for me, and I'm worried. No one not even Bonnie, or Caroline has seen, or heard from him since the funeral." Hanna said to her friends who have never personally met Naruto

"I can't believe Ms. Kushina really is dead." Aria said sadly causing everyone to go silent as Kushina was a role model for all women in the world, their attention was drawn to the sound of lightning strikes outside when the lights and music cut off,

Spencer put down the glass of alcohol "It must be the storm." she said as Aria grabbed a flashlight, just as a creak was heard from outside

Aria looked to her friends "Something's out there!" she said as they all got up and huddled together and walked toward the barn door slowly just as it opened slightly

Slowly the girls got closer, when Alison jumped out causing the girls to scream "Got ya!" she said

"So not funny, Alison!" Spencer said as they all laughed while she closed the door and everyone sat in a circle

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked

"Not yet" Alison said with a pout

"I'm loving her new video!" Emily said

"Maybe a little to much, Em." Alison replied before she handed the cup of alcohol to Aria "Your turn."

Aria smiled and began to drink as her friends giggled "Be careful Aria, take to much you'll tell us all your secrets."

Alison with a smiled leaned forward "Friends share secrets, thats what keeps us close." everyone exchanged smiles as Alison looked back to Aria "Drink up!" she said

Aria began to drink again as her friends giggled before she passed it to Spencer

Middle of the Night

The storm had calmed down as the girls were asleep although now it was only Emily, Aria and Hanna in the barn

Aria was the first to wake up, not seeing Alison, or Spencer she tapped Emily "Em!" she whispered waking her up along with Hanna

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked looking around

Aria shrugged "We dont know." she said before she stood up and walked toward the barn doors to see only Spencer coming back "Ali!"

"She's gone." Spencer said as Hanna, and Emily walked over

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked

"I've looked everywhere. I think I heard her scream." Spencer said while everyone exchanged worried looks

Year Later

August 29, 2010

On the road leading into Rosewood a custom black 2010 Novitec Rosso Ferrari California was parked Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of it before he took a deep breath and appeared to focus on and slowly he was encased in a white aura that flowed off of him to to form a perfect copy of himself, the copy opened it's eyes and looked to the sweaty put of breath Naruto

"I (pant) don't (pant) have to tell you what to do you are me, same thoughts, personality, and abilities." Naruto said to his copy that smirked with a nod

"I know, I stay in Rosewood, while you stay in Mystic Falls." CNaruto said looking toward the small town "This'll be very fun. Nosey cops who know nothing of the supernatural, vervain, and Buchu free and only 1 of us in the city."

"Be careful with Piper, possibly her off she'll kill. We both know she can." Naruto said causing his copy to chuckle and get into the car

"I'll do recon, before I show myself. Kiss Rebekah and the others goodnight for me." CNaruto said before he sped off in the car

"What a dick." Naruto said to himself before he realized what he said and shook his head before he walked over to the town sign and placed his palm on it before black markings appeared and glowed red dimly, with a smirk he then flew away from the small town

September 5, 2010

Montgomery House

17 year old Aria Montgomery stood at 5'2 with a pale ivory complexion complimented by her round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her natural dark brown hair was wavy without the pink highlights she had prior to Alison's disappearance. Currently she was standing in her bedroom after a year away in Iceland when her mom walked in "Aria, are you okay?" she asked this was 'Ella Montgomery' a loving mother, and devoted wife, with a HUGE secret that no one knew about not even her beloved daughter.

Aria turned to her mom "Its weird being home." she said as she sat on a box

"It's been a year, and when your 17, that's a long time." Ella said

"I still think about her everyday." Aria said

Ella with a soft smile walked into the room and sat on a box "Why dont you call your friends. They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical."

"In the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Alison's dissapearance. Like its a party or something." Aria said

Ella picked up Aria's phone and held it up for her to take "Why dont you give them a call. You five were inseperable and those feelings don't just go away." she said speaking from experience

Aria's brother, Mike passed by the doorway "I need a ride to lacrosse!" he said

Aria smiling took her phone "I'll take him." she said

Aria and her mom go downstairs to where her 'dad', Byron and Mike were

"You have lacrosse today?" Byron asked as Mike was looking through a box

"It's first tryouts and all my stuffs in about a hundred boxes!" Mike said

"A hundred?" Ella asked walking into the room with Aria who grabbed her purse

"You know what I mean." Mike said

"Come on, lets go look in the garage." Ella suggested before she and Mike left while Byron walked over to Aria

"So I know coming back here brings back alot of memories, you okay?" Byron asked

"Dad, I'm still keeping your secret." Aria said causing Byron to frown

"I meant are you okay with Alison."

Ella and Mike re-entered the room and Aria and Mike walk out and got into the car before Aria drove away

"And they're running off to practice, we are officially home." Ella said hugged Byron with a smile on her face before she frowned and walked outside to see the Ferrari drive by "No way." she whispered wide eyed staring at the car, as veins began to bulge around her eyes

"Honey are you ok?" Byron asked walking up behind her

Ella willed the veins away and turned to her husband with a fake smile "Yeah, come on let's go inside." she said walking into the house glancing back to where the Ferrari had drove off too

[Rosewood Mall]

17 year old Hanna Marin now stood at 5'5 with a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and an dimpled smile. She had a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair was long; with her skin having a light milk and rose complexion. Currently she was trying on a pair of sun-glasses, before she turned to the salesman "Can I see the Prada's in the front?"

"I'll have to put some of these back." the salesman said

Hanna took off the shades and looked at the man with a flirty look "But they're all maybes." she said causing the salesman to blush and smile before he picked out what she requested as Mona Vanderwaal arrived with a scarf around her neck

"Hey, is this me?" Mona asked

Hanna turned to look, before she asked "Or is it a little too much your mother?"

Mona gained an disgusted look as she immediately took off the scarf while Hanna turned to the salesman who handed her the shades, putting the own she turned to Mona who asked "I am loving those glasses, how much?"

"350." Hanna said getting a nod from Mona who turned around while Hanna looked up and saw Spencer who is looking at clothing, turning back to the salesman Hanna said "I'll be right back."

The salesman watched her go cleaning a pair of shades in a daze, that he was snapped out of when Naruto (CNaruto will be just Naruto now) walked up dressed in a black John Varvatos Star USA Slim Fit Long Sleeve Stripe Henley, and black slim fit Levi's with black/white hightop NIKE Dunks "May I help you sir?"

"The girl that just walked away, the shades she was wearing, how much are they?" Naruto asked

"Um, $350 sir." the salesman said getting a nod from Naruto who put $400 on the counter and took the receipt

"Keep the change." Naruto said grabbing Hanna's purse and walking off,

Meanwhile

Hanna got off the escalator and walked over to Spencer "I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean your interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis and redoing the barn, and in your lesuire moments you Facebook and Tweet."

Spencer with a smile looked to her "You know me, I like to stay busy."

Hanna smirked "Its called a summer vacay, Spence."

"Yeah and you spent yours sunning and shopping!" Spencer replied

"Tweet, tweet." Hanna said causing Spencer to giggle before she looked over to Hanna with a sad smile

"Did you see the paper today?"

Hanna with a solemn expression nodded "Yeah."

"She's gone but she's everywhere." Spencer said

"Can't believe its been a year." Hanna said softly

"Do you remember what Ali said that night? About our secrets keeping us close? Well I think it was the opposite." Spencer said

Hanna and Spencer gave each other smiles and remained silent for a moment before Hanna changed the subject "So! What's the occasion?" she asked

"Family dinner, meeting Melissa's fiance!" Spencer said exasperated taking a blouse off the rack

"Did find ?" Hanna asked following Spencer to the counter

"He's a med student so everybody's thrilled!" Spencer said sarcastically

"Then that's not the right top! You need to turn heads!" Hanna said walking to the closest rack

"Away from Melissa? Please!" Spencer said turning to Hanna who pulled out a burgundy blouse

"She doesn't always have to win." Hanna said before with a smile Spencer took the blouse "See you on the playground!"

"See you." Spencer said placing the blouse on the counter

Hanna headed toward the exist with the in her mind stolen glasses on her eyes with a smug smirk "Miss!" a voice called causing Hanna to stop "Turn around slowly." the man ordered

Hanna turned around and gasped as she saw Naruto standing there with her bag held up as he smiled at her "You forgot your bag." he said

"N-Naruto?" Hanna asked taking off the shades

"In the flesh." Naruto said before with an excited squeal Hanna dove forward and hugged Naruto who smiled and returned the hug, "Let me look at you." Naruto said pulling back and giving Hanna a twirl "Damn." he said checking her out

Hanna smacked her lips and playfully punched Naruto in his chest "Shut up." she said

"Naw I'm serious, you look great." Naruto said causing Hanna to smile shyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear

"So um..what are you doing in town?" Hanna asked

"Well, I need to finish Highschool so I decided to enroll here while I'm stuck in Pennsylvania." Naruto lied causing Hanna's smile to widen

"Hanna!" Mona called walking over to them,and pausing once she saw Naruto

"Naruto this is my friend Mona Vanderwaal."

"This is Mona, I thought Mona had bifocals, pig tails, wore grandma socks, and ugly dres-" Naruto was listing when Hanna elbowed him "What?" he asked her rubbing his ribs

"Yes, that was me, but I'm not like that anymore." Mona said

"That's good, Ali would be shocked." Naruto said

"You knew Alison, wait who are you?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend." Hanna said shoulder bumping Naruto who smirked

"Your Naruto Uzumaki, I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded

"So where are you staying?" Hanna asked as they walked out of the mall

"Nowhere right now." Naruto answered before Hanna gained an excited expression

"Well you can stay with me, I'll ask my mom." Hanna said

"I can give you a ride is you like?" Naruto offered motioning to his black Ferrari

"Sure!" Hanna said before she looked to Mona who looked kind of upset "Mona, I'll catch you later ok."

"Ok, call me when you get a chance." Mona said before she and Hanna hugged and Naruto and Hanna walked away to his car, Mona waited for them to leave, watching as Naruto pulled out of the parking space and with a happy smile Mona waved to Hanna as Naruto zoomed out of the lot his car roaring for all to hear,

Mona gained an angry look on her face as she glared at the car, before she stomped over to her mom's car, and sat in the drivers seat, before she began to bang on the steering wheel screaming in anger

Hanna's House

"Naruto!" Ashley Marin said happily as she and Naruto embraced "I'm so glad you're here. We have missed you."

"I'm sorry if I worried both of you, but after the funeral I just needed some time to myself, which probably wasn't a good idea ar the time, because I started spiraling out if control." Naruto said as Ashley rubbed his shoulder comfortably

"Mom, Naruto needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?" Hanna asked

Ashley knowing of the massive crush Hanna had on Naruto growing up wanted to say no, but didn't have the heart not to, as this boy and his family had always been supportive of Hanna helping her come out of her shel when she was overweight, looking over she looked Naruto in the eye hoping to see if he was still the same boy he was last time she saw him, but his pupils widened and shrunk as she looked into his eyes

"Of course, you can stay as long as you need too." Ashley said while Naruto smiled

"I appreciate that." Naruto said with a secretive smirk

September 6, 2010

Rosewood High

Administration Office

Naruto stood at the desk as the administration office lady was looking through his transcripts "So do you plan on transferring here, from Mystic Falls High?" the lady asked

"Not exactly." Naruto said before he looked the woman in the eye who eyes glazed over for a few moments before she snapped out of it

"Well everything is in order, welcome to Rosewood High."

"Thank you." Naruto said grabbing his schedule and leaving the office

Outside

Aria, Mike and Byron pull up in front of the school, and immediately Mike got out of the car "Later. See ya!" Mike yelled out to his father and sister while running off to the entrance of the school

"Good luck!" Byron yelled back before turning to his daughter who was trying to get out of the car as quickly as possible, trying to not make eye contact with him at all

"Hey."

"Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late-"

"I love you Aria! You know that right?" Aria's father interrupted which made her stop and glare at him.

"Yeah. I know." Aria said quickly before grabbing a hold of the door handle before stopping again when her father spoke again

"And you know that I love your mom."

"Do you?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow

"I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life, I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me!" Byron said

"Yeah, I hope so too." With that Aria left the car and watched as her dad drove away.

Flashback

"Aria! Hey guys! Alison!" Mona called out to the two girls in front of her who were speed walking away while eating ice cream

"Hey! You hear Mona?" Alison laughed while walking faster

"Hey Aria!" Mona yelled out making Aria slow down a bit and look over at her

"Maybe we should wait." Aria said to Alison, feeling sorry for the girl

"Hey, guys!" Mona tried again while waving her hand at them

"My god, what a loser. Is she ever gonna get a clue!? Come here." Alison laughed while grabbing onto Aria's arm and running away from a heartbroken Mona. They suddenly stopped when they reach an ally with a familiar car parked in it.

"Hey, isn't that your dad's car?" Alison asked while Aria watched in horror as she saw her father make out with some blonde that wasn't her mom.

Flashback End

"Aria!" Emily yelled out towards her old best friend in disbelief, no one thought she would be back after what happened.

"Emily!" Aria said with a smile on her face as she gave her old friend a hug before they started walking to the school door together, unseen by both of them the plants near Aria suddenly died as they walked away

"When did you get back?" Emily asked

"Yesterday." Aria answered

"I almost didn't recognize you, I think that the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair." Emily giggled

"Yeah, that's what happens when your parents want you to be yourself but you don't know who you are yet..."

"You wore it well, you should have called. It's so weird running into you here!" Emily said

"Oh. Well we kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?" Aria asked

"That's what we had to do." Emily frowned

"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday." Aria said from the bottom of the stairs while Emily stopped at the top of them and turned toward her

"It's awful, I mean we all know she's dead right?" Emily said without thinking, the minute she realized what she said instantly guilt rose up from the pit of her stomach.

"I've just never heard anyone say it." Aria replied, none of them said a word the rest of the way to their first class.

With Naruto

Naruto sat in the back of his class, while people were glancing at him, which he easily ignored as he looked at his phone when he got a text from a blocked ID 'Welcome to Rosewood, I wonder does the world know of your relationship with Alison -A'

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened the attachment to see that it was a photo of him and Alison in a club, with him hugging her from behind with his mouth on her neck as she had a smile on her face and her eyes closed

[Emily's house]

Emily was with her mom, Pam, who was preparing a welcome basket.

Emily said taking a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge "I can't believe they sold the house." she said

"Just too many memories for the DiLaurentis's! I can't even imagine." Pam said

"It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house." Emily said

Pam looked at her daughter in sympathy "I know honey."

Emily sighed before she smiled and said "Aria's back."

Pam smiled "Does she still have that pink hair?" she asked

"No mom, she doesn't."

"You know something? I never really understood that family, why would a mother let her daughter do something like that?" Pam asked

"Because they believe their kids are their equals. Not their property!" Emily said

"Honey, I dont think your my property, but I'm your mom, what kind of a mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth? That kind of style might fly in Europe but it wont get you very far here in Rosewood!"

"Not everyone dreams of making it here in Rosewood mom." Emily said

"Oh?" Pam asked putting a jar of jelly into the basket

"Some people dream of making it out." Emily said

Later

[Aria's House]

Ella was looking into a box and pull out two stemmed glasses "Found them." she announced walking back to the living room while Byron was uncorking a wine bottle.

Ella placed the bottle down and paused as she saw Naruto walking out of Hanna's house, and getting into his car, before he drove off

"Ella, you ok?" Byron asked

"Huh, yeah. Look what else I found." Ella said pulling out a stuff pig

"Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back." Byron said

"Aren't you?" Ella asked

"Well, haven't decided yet." Byron said pouring them both a glass

"Ohh. You and Aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either." Ella said sitting down

"I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away." Byron said

"Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else."

"I don't want to lose that." Byron replied sitting down

"Are you really worried that we will?" Ella asked sitting besides Byron

"It's just easy for stuff to get in the way."

"What do you mean? What kind of stuff?" Ella asked

"Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us." Byron said attempting to change the subject

"Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?" Ella said getting back on subject

"No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good."

"Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed." Ella sighed letting it go, as she leaned into Byron while closing her eyes

"Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through." Byron said

"I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home." Byron assured

Ella pursed her lips, before she focused

Rosewood Mall

H&M Clothing Store

Naruto was doing some shopping seeing as his other half, didn't leave him with any clothes, he's been so busy doing recon he had forgot to get any clothes besides what he needed, grabbing a few Henley shirts, some vnecks, short and long sleeves, a couple pair of jeans, leather jacket, a few coats, and a few dress shirts.

Looking through another rack, Naruto paused for a moment before he smirked "Should I be offended that you didn't show up in person. I mean sending an Astral projection, makes me think you really are trying to hurt my feelings."

Naruto finally looked away from the clothes to see _Ella_ standing there glaring at him "Hello Piper." he greeted noticing the entire mall was under her Molecular Immobilization.

"What are you doing?" Ella/Piper asked

"Shopping. Do you want help." Naruto said

"Don't give me that. It's been 18 years, since we last spoke. I gave you my blessing to have the life with your parents, to be happy."

"And I appreciate that Pi, I really do, but I find myself curious on one thing." Naruto said holding up a finger

"And what is there to be curious over?" Ella/Piper asked

"Aria Montgomery." Naruto said watching as Ella/Piper tensed "We both know she is no Montgomery. Why would you give me your blessing, and not tell me that you were pregnant."

Ella/Piper remained silent

"The silent treatment huh?" Naruto asked walking over to Ella/Piper "Well then I will await your answer, cause I'm not going anywhere. You've set up a good lie here, got married and had another child. Tell me have you truly forsaken your nature?"

"Mike isn't my biological child, the original Ella Montgomery died in child birth and I took her place." Ella/Piper said

"That's not what I asked, but thanks for the information. I hope your ready Pi, because I will make you remember who, and what you truly are, and I will tell Aria the truth of what, and who she is." Naruto said before he kissed Ella/Piper's head and turned around only for Ella/Piper to force him back around and grab him by his throat and force him back into the wall, while he actually gagged for air

"You will do no such thing!" Ella/Piper hissed

Naruto looked her in the eye and smirked "The spell you used to make her a normal human, is weakening, he magic is leaking through, it's best she learns the truth before it blows up in your face." he said as his face began to turn red while Piper tightened her grip

"You stay away from my family." Ella/Piper hissed before she let him go, causing Naruto kneel over and cough while Ella/Piper walked away

"I am your family." Naruto said looking up at her causing her to stop "Always and Forever." Naruto stood up and walked to stand right behind her before he slowly wrapped his arms around her "You and I both know what will happen, if anyone comes between me, you, and Aria, you may just have to kill me." Naruto pecked Ella/Piper's cheek before he walked to his cart and left her there while a tear rolled down her face before she vanished in a red mist, causing the other shoppers to become mobile again

[Hanna's House]

Hanna and her mother were cooking hoping for it to be ready by the time Naruto returned "I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back?"

Hanna walked to the drawer and got out three forks, and spoons "It's not like we're still friends." she said before walking to the table and setting the table

Ashley sighed and continued to cook "She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story."

Hanna continued continued to set the table before she looked to her mom "So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him."

"Hanna." Ashley said

"Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it." Hanna said handing her mom a glass of vodka

Ashley took a sip "Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth." she said

"Nobody needs to know that we got dumped." Hanna said

"We" didn't get dumped. I did." Ashley said sadly

"He left both of us." Hanna said before she received a text

"If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention." Ashley said looking to her daughter

"It's Naruto, he said he'll be here in 10 minutes." Hanna said before she began to text him back

Ashley smiled before her phone rang and she picked up " It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm."

The bell rang, causing Hanna to get up to open it, before she gained an worried expression as there were policemen "Hanna Marin?" the agent asked

"Yeah. Why?" Hanna asked

"Is your mother home?" the agent asked just as Ashley walked up

"Let me call you back. What's this about?" Ashley asked

"We received a call from Rosewood Mall Security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses." the agent said causing Ashley to look at Hanna who looked down

"I'm sure there's been a mistake." Ashley said

"I don't think so. Could you turn around?" The Agent asked and as soon as Hanna turned around the agent handcuffed her, with a smug look as he glanced over to Ashley

[Police Station]

Hanna was waiting, as her mother was in the office with the agent, with a cold look on her face, when Ashley turned turned to look over to her the agent got up to close the door.

Hanna sighed and went to take a candy when she received a text 'Be Careful Hanna, I hear prison food makes you fat -A'

Hanna frowned before she received a text from Naruto 'Where are you guys?"

Hanna made to text back when the Agent walked passed her, followed by Ashley "What's going on?" she asked

"Let's go." Ashley said

"Really?" Hanna asked before she got up and followed her mom, outside to their car, while police officers ran to their squad cars

"n a small town like this, what people think about you matters." Ashley said

Hanna looked down with a sigh "I know." she said

"Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

"That's not why I do it." Hanna replied

"Then why do...This is something you do?" Ashley asked

"A few times." Hanna reluctantly said

Ashley sighed "This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention."

Hanna remained silent for a moment "I made a mistake." she said

"In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I." Ashley replied

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow." Hanna promised

"You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding." Ashley said

"But..."

"I'm taking care of it." Ashley said stopping Hanna from speaking, before she pulled off

[In the Street]

Emily walked alone in street when she perceived an ambulance making its way towards the old Di Laurentis's house, worried she ran in their direction through the crowd when she saw Maya "Maya!" Emily yelled

Maya turned around to see her friend "Emily!" she said hugging the girl

Emily pulled back and looked Maya in the eye "I thought something might have happened to you."

"I tried to call you." Maya said

Emily looked around "What's going on?" she asked

"They found your friend." Maya said softly

"I knew she was back. Is she inside?" Emily asked making her way to the door when Maya stopped her

"Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body."

Emily looked shocked before she turned to see two agents of the coroners office pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher.

Hanna walked through the crowd to seethe see the bag see the bag on the stretcher.

Aria pulled up in her car when she saw the crowd causing her to stop and get out of her car. She then saw Spencer on the other pavement and walked over to her. "I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today." Aria said causing Spencer to look at her in shock

"You don't think she'd ever talk about..." Spencer started

"The Jenna thing? We made promise." Hanna said walking up

"Hanna." Naruto said getting Hanna and her friends attention

"Naruto." Hanna said hugging him as he looked to the crowd Hanna pulled away and turned to Spencer and Aria

"Spencer, Aria this is Naruto." Hanna introduced causing Naruto to give them a soft smile as he shook their hands

"Nice to finally meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Naruto said as they all looked back to the crowd

[Hanna's House]

Hanna, and Naruto were in the lounge, looking at the information about the discovery of Alison's body on the TV

"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project, when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old AlisonDilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood."

Hanna and Naruto sighed before they heard a noise, and Hanna hurriedly switched off the sound. Looking toward the sound they saw Ashley walk into the house followed by the policeman. They kissed each other and go up stairs, whole Ashley looked back toward the two, and Hanna immediately put back om the sound.

"I didn't know your mom was seeing anyone." Naruto said with an raised eyebrow

"Yeah." Hanna said with a guilty expression before Naruto took her chin in his hand gently and made her look at him

"Hanna what's going on?" Naruto asked

Hanna proceeded to tell him everything about why the police took her to the station including the weird text she had got.

Naruto stood up and made to walked upstairs when Hanna stopped him "Wait, where are you going?"

"That guy is abusing his authority to sleep with your mother. I am going to stop him." Naruto said

"But my mom told me to stay out of it, it's my fault anyway for stealing those dumb glasses."

"I paid for those dumb glasses." Naruto said causing Hanna to look up at him in surprise

"What?"

"Yeah, when I got your bag, I paid for the glasses the receipt is upstairs. Now I have to have to go save your mom from a decision that she will regret."

Naruto walked upstairs into the guest room where he was sleeping, and grabbed the receipt, before walking to Ashley's room

Ashley's Room

Ashley was staring at the window with a dad look on her face as Dt. Wilden kissed her neck and rubbed her stomach as he took off her blazer, "This is for Hanna! This is for Hanna!" she thought over and over when there was a knock at the door

"What the hell?" Wilden asked stopping as he turned to the door

"It's probably Hanna." Ashley said walking to the door and opening it to see Naruto "Naruto what to you want?"

"I want you to stop what your doing." Naruto said walking into the room

"Hey, kid we're kinda of in the middle of something." Wilden said waving Naruto off toward the door only for Naruto to place the receipt in his face, while Ashley looked relieved as she noticed Hanna recording the encounter with her cellphone

"Hanna didn't steal those shades, I paid for them." Naruto said causing Wilden to frown and take the receipt before he read it, and started to ball it up by Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it up causing him to give a shout of pain while Naruto took the receipt from his hand "I'll take that. I will be taking it to the station tomorrow, and if I see you harassing Ms. Marin again, I will tell your captain just how his detectives abuse their power. Now get your shit, and get the fuck out." Naruto said letting Wilden go

Wilden clutched his arm, and grabbed his blazer before with a glare at the three people stormed off. Naruto looked to Ashley and Hanna who smiled at him "What?" he asked

"You were very protective." Hanna said

"You both are worth protecting." Naruto smiled causing the mother and daughter to smile at him with blushes "Good night." he said walking to his room

September 9, 2010

[Rosewood's Church]

People were walking into the church while a journalist was on the pavement across the street "Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, And today, hundreds of mourners gather To say goodbye to Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily arrived with her mother; she sadly looked around before she saw Spencer and her parents, walking to her friend she and Spencer take themselves into each other's arms.

Peter Hastings smiled at his daughter as she hugged her friend before he saw Hanna and Naruto walked into the church causing his eyes to widen as he saw Naruto

Naruto and Hanna walked into the church to sew Alison's mom Jessica, "Mrs. DiLaurentis. I'm sorry for your lost." Naruto said shaking Jessica's hand

"Thank you for coming Naruto, Alison told me how you too bonded in Georgia. It means a lot that you showed up." Jessica said before she looked to Hanna "Hanna! I'm so glad you came. I would like you and the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

"Of course." Hanna said before she and Naruto parted ways and he sat behind Ella and Byron next to Ashley, before his attention went to Aria who entered and talked to Jessica before she walked up front

Aria approached the first rank, before she stopped and observed the coffin when Hanna took her hand getting her attention exchanging smiles, she took her place next to the girls "Poor Ali." Emily said

Hanna looked around "Can you believe what a scene this is?" she asked

"Alison would have loved it." Aria said

"Popular in life and death." Spencer said before Hanna seeing Emily looking as if she was going to cry handed her a phial of alcohol

"No thanks. I don't-" Emily began

"Today, I think you do." Hanna interrupted before Aria's cellphone rung, causing the girls to look at her in terror "Anyone we know?"

Aria looked up and said "No, it's just my mom sending me a text." she couldn't help but noticed how they all breathed a sigh of relief "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "A," are we?"

Everyone glanced at each other, before whispers sounded out, causing Spencer to turn around "Oh, my god. It's Jenna." she whispered in shock causing the girls to turn around in surprise and watch as a blind girl walked to her seat with the help of a young man.

Turning around the girls looked to each other on confusion before Jessica sat down next to them "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." she whispered

"They weren't." Spencer said before everyone went silent and faced forward as the ceremony started

"The lord giveth and the lord taketh away." The Minister said

Later

The ceremony was finished and the girls go out of the church when the Wilden intercepted them "Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna." he listed

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." Wilden said

"Yeah, we were." Aria replied

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." Wilden said

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Spencer retorted

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." Wilden smirked before he walked off while their attention went to Jenna who was getting a car as Naruto walked over to see them looking at her

"So that's the girl you all blinded?" Naruto asked causing them to look at him in shock

"W-what?" Aria asked

"Ali, told me about how she, and you guys threw a firecracker into the garage, and the Jenna girl was blinded because of it." Naruto said

"Alison told you that?" Spencer asked

"Mercilessly yes, she said she deserved it." Naruto shrugged

"You can't tell..." Aria began

"Relax, I don't care about the truth got out you all will be looking at jail time, and I don't want that. So your secret is safe with me." Naruto said with a shrug before he spoke again "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I saw Wilden talking to you guys, and I want to make sure that he wasn't harassing you."

"No, he was just telling us, that he'll have to go over our statements from that summer again." Hanna said causing Naruto to nod before everyone phones rung

Everyone looked at each other before they checked their phones "Oh, my god!" Aria gasped

"It's from-" Hanna started

"I got one too." Emily said

"I'm still here, bitches-" Spencer read

"...And I know everything. A'." the girls read together

"I know what you did on that summer. A" Naruto read aloud causing the girls to look at him before he looked to them "Who is this A person?" Naruto asked

"We don't know." Spencer said before they all looked around

 **Finished**

 **Pairing is Naruto x Hanna**

 **If this does well, I'll continue it.**

 **Should their be other supernatural creatures, like the Hastings being werewolves.**

 **Emily being a witch (Ironic don't you think, seeing as Emily Fields dates the Emily Bennet actress)**

 **Aria being a witch**

 **Hanna and her mom being made vampire,**

 **I was also thinking of making Alison a vampire who was turned by Katerina.**

 **Let me know how to improve the story!**

.


	5. Naruto's Summer Pt1

June 4, 1094 AD, England

Naruto sat in the royal library with a large tome, this tome held information on every strain of vampirism ever created, he had gotten it from Shinigami who told him that it was from various templates that his vampirism came from.

Looking up Naruto smiled as Lilith, Cersei, Scarlett, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol walked in "There you guys are." Naruto said standing up and looking around "Where's Finn?"

"We don't know." Elijah said before Naruto shrugged

"Well, I guess he won't make it." Naruto said

"What did you want, beloved?" Cersei asked

Naruto pushed the tome toward them causing them to look at it to see a picture of an humanoid bat (Van Helsing Dracula form) "This tome contains information on all types of vampires ever created. I believe that it _may_ be possible that we can learn to utilize some of their abilities."

Lilith who had the book flipped a page as everyone looked over her shoulder to see a picture of her before she met Naruto

"But that is not why I called you here." Naruto said causing them to look up at him "Our time in Marseilles showed me that vampirism will continue to spread, faster then I originally thought, so I want to form a ruling society of beings that keeps humans from finding out about us on a global level."

"A global level?" Kol asked

"The world will continue to evolve, and in the case that it evolves into a world where we can be exposed, I want to be there to stop it. Basically I want to make a large group of supernatural beings that rule the world from the shadows." Naruto said

"Not just vampires?" Lilith asked

"No, each species. Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and anything else that may show up." Naruto said "We are the Kings and Queens of the Vampire species, my blood made the wolves, and witches were created to serve me. It's my responsibility to make sure that they continue to flourish."

"So this congregation of supernaturals, will create laws, and keep the peace?" Rebekah asked

"Exactly, and anyone that is a danger to that peace we'll step in and take them out." Naruto said

"Who will run this congregation?" Elijah asked

"Every century a tournament will be held and those wishing for leadership will fight it out, I'm thinking that maybe there will be 6 individuals that rule together with one of those 6 being above the rest. I will hand out territories for vampires to rule over, but all of us are the main heads if you all wish to be apart of this." Naruto said

"What's it called?" Klaus asked

"A priest was telling me of his prophesied end of days, being signaled by 4 beings, I like the name he called them by, our group will be called Horsemen."

Present Day

Washington DC, The White House

Naruto and his girls walked through a hallway through the base. Caroline and Bonnie looked into a room to see a man in front of a group facing a target with rolls of quarters in hand, before he used his thumb to flick the quarters at the target, the action sounding as if he was using a gun as the target was ripped to peices (Like Gotoh from HunterxHunter)

Looking into another room, they saw a game of dodgeball being played, where a vampire dodged the ball with a matrix like move, before another vampire appeared over him with a ball that he threw directly toward his face, quickly the vampire slammed his hand on the ground with his nails digging into the concrete as he pulled himself out of the way, the ball embedded into the ground, the vampire however had no time to celebrate his dodge as he was blindsided with a ball that violently slammed into the side of his face sending him into a wall, his head exploding on impact

"What was that?" Caroline asked causing Naruto to look over

"Potential vampires are physically trained in sports, like baseball, football, and boxing. The members don't hold back if you can survive that means you're closer to earning your place amongst us." Naruto said causing Caroline, and Bonnie to look at the other recruits who were looking at their dead comrade, before they looked at the smirking members with determined expressions

Katherine chewed on a peice of gum as she looked around with an bored expression "So why are we here?" she asked

"There's something really important Rebekah, and I must attend to." Naruto said before he saw a woman walking by "Vera-chan."

Vera stopped and looked over to see Naruto and sped into him hugging and kissing his lips before she pulled away and did the same to Rebekah

Later

Meeting

Naruto, Lily, and Rebekah sat at the head of the table sitting beside each other with 6 individuals also sitting at the table

The first was a man with forest green eyes, along with blonde hair that was in a ponytail, he wore a white vneck, and cargo shorts, and a pair of combat boots, this was greek legend Achilles, a 3,000 year old vampire.

the second was a woman with crystal blue eyes, her raven black hair was styled in long curls, she wore a Grey longsleeve blouse, along with dark black jeans along with a pair of combat boots, her name was Elizabeth, former maid to Naruto, now an 873 year old vampire.

Next was another woman with brown eyes, and long straight brown hair, she was dressed in an sleeveless white blouse with navy blue jeans, and wore knee high boots, her name was Talia Hale, a werewolf.

Next was a man with raven black shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing an black Giorgio Armani Men's Tonal-Striped Wall St Suit, this was Vlad Tepes aka Dracula (From Dracula Untold movie)

Next was a woman of Latino descent with long black hair that was styled in a braided ponytail, she has hazel eyes and wore a red Seam Detail Tunic Dress, her name was Antonia Gavilán de Logroño, a Heretic that Naruto had saved in 1609.

Next was a man of African American descent, he was 6'1, 253 pounds of muscle, had a bald head and brown eyes, he wore a grey vneck, and black Levi jeans along with a pair of black Timbalands. His name was Case Walker, an 800 year old vampire.

"I thank you all for attending today, we are here to learn about the new strain of vampirism, that was discovered. Vlad please tell us of your findings." Rebekah said before everyone looked to Vlad who stood up and walked to the flatscreen

"I first saw them in Vancouver, Washington DC, a family commonly known as the Carters." a picture of 4 men and 3 woman appeared on the flatscreen "Carl, and Emily the patriarch and matriarch along with their adopted children Emmanuel, Justin, Alexis, Rosanna, and Ethan. These things are nothing like us, they don't eat, sleep, have fangs, and they are hard as granite."

"Did you capture one?" Naruto asked

"No when I made to capture him, I was a little surprised when 5 horse size wolves appeared."

Talia perked up when a photo of the huge wolves appeared growling at a man who was about to start running away,

"Did you know about them Talia?" Lilith asked

"No, not at all. I had no idea another strain was created."

"Well that means a witch got his or her hands on one of the 7 families, I want you and Antonia working together on this." Naruto said getting a nod from Antonia and Talia "Whose the girl in the photo?"

Vlad smirked "A human who was involved with Emmanuel until he and his family left her behind. She knows about what they are, and what they can do. She's in the next room."

"You didn't question her?"

"Of course I did, and she was very forthcoming. Although she wouldn't give me any extra details unless she spoke with you specifically."

"She knows of me?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Not exactly, she said that she would tell everything to the one who turned me." Vlad said getting a nod from Naruto "From the look in her eyes I say she wishes to kill the Carter family, she said her dad was killed the same night they left."

"What's her name?" Rebekah asked

"Isabella Sanders." Vlad said

"Send her in." Naruto said

Elsewhere

Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, and Vera all sat in the bleachers of a very large basketball court the size of 2 football fields, they watched with interest as the vampires played at highspeed "So this is one of the tests?" Caroline asked

"More like exercise, it pushes the recruits to their physical limits where it is impossible for them to win unless they work together. Every member on both teams is the same age so there is no physical advantage." Elizabeth said before she looked at the three closely "So we have two Fledgings, and a Lady."

"What?" Katherine asked

Vera motioned to Caroline and Bonnie "You two aren't that old, Bonnie 2 Weeks at most, and Caroline 3-4 months at best." Looking to Katherine she continued "You've been a vampire for over 500 years. Caroline, Bonnie both of you are special to Naruto, so I don't think he'd object to you guys learning the truth of vampirism the good and the bad."

Caroline and Bonnie shared a glance as Katherine smirked "I'll help." she said getting a nod from Vera

With Naruto

Naruto and everyone else listened to Isabella as she finished telling them everything she knew "Thank you, Isabella if there is something you want in exchange for this information?"

"I want to be like you." Isabella said getting raised eyebrows from everyone

"May I ask why?" Rebekah asked

"The Carter's abandoned me without hesitation, telling me that I was just some plaything to help relieve them of their boredom. I have no one my dad is dead, and my mom is a drug addict who has tried to sale me for more drugs in the past. Being a vampire would give me the power to be who I want to be, and kill those bastards."

Naruto nodded and stood up grabbing the glass on the table in front of him in motion, as he walked to Isabella he bit into his palm, and let the blood fall into the glass and handed it to her "There is no cure for those turned by me, so if you go through with this, there is no going back." Naruto said

Nodding Isabella looked at the blood in her glass and gulped it all down in one go "Now what?" she asked

"Now you sleep." Naruto said before he snapped her neck and caught her before she could fall and looked to the vampire standing in the corner "Get her a room, and a blood bag."

Naruto watched as the guard took Isabella away and turned to Case "Put a price on the author of the Twilight series, if she made an entire series based on the Carter family than who knows what else she knows. We want her alive, make sure that you stress that detail." Seeing Case nod, Naruto looked to Vlad "Vlad, vampires you sired are responsible for this, how do you think we should proceed?"

"Aro, and his brothers already have broken our rules which is why we went after them the first time. I say we kill them all." Vlad said getting nods of agreement

"I'll have Alice, and Molly run facial rec on the Carter's." Achilles said

"Thanks." Naruto said looking around "Is there anything else?"

"Well we recently got a call for help from Gitano Dragonetti." Case said

"Dragonetti? He's one of those Homines Nocturnae, if I'm not mistaken." Naruto said

Homines Nocturnae first came into existence 800 years ago, they are almost exactly like the vampires of fiction, and myths. They were made by one of the many witches Naruto had slept with, although the witch had stole some of his blood and used it to create a species to stand up to him and his family. Lilith, and Rebekah had killed her but it was already to late. As she had gave it to her brother a man named Drake, who went on a turning spree, anyone he bit became like him, and when he came for Naruto during a celebration of Naruto's daughter birthday he had to retreat as the vampires Naruto turned and befriended were in attendance.

During the war between them, Drake was killed leaving his progeny to surrender, so a pact was formed Naruto and his species promised not to interfere with the nocturnae and their feeding, and in return, the nocturnae promised to keep their own numbers relatively low, and to not expose themselves to humans.

"Correct. He hails from Erebus clan." Case replied

"Have the pact between us been broken?" Naruto asked

"No, but Gitano believes one of their turned bloods is trying to break it." Case answered getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Who?" Lilith asked

"His name is Deacon Frost. He hopes to bring about the vampire apocalyse."

"How?"

Case withheld a smile "Gitano believes it has something to do with La Magra."

Everyone smiled as Naruto groaned in annoyance "I thought they got rid of that damn prophecy. What else?"

"The Dhampir, Eric Brooks is the key. It's only a matter of time before Deacon figures it out, and summons you, to take your power."

"Well have eyes on the Temple." Naruto said getting a nod from Case "Anything else?"

Everyone glanced at each other before Naruto nodded and spoke "Well we all have things to do let's get to it."

Naruto and co. made their way toward the door when it shot open on its own and a young vampire stood in their way

"L-lord Naruto, I found something that you must see." he said

"Who are you?"

"My name is George. I became a vampire 2 years ago." George introduced with his hand out to shake Naruto's who only looked toward Achilles

"He's just a fledgling, ignore him I'm sure it's nothing." Achilles said

"I don't know about that, he seems pretty excited. Tell me what did find?"

"A new species." the vampire said getting everyones attention

"Show me." Naruto said an excited glint in his eyes

Moments Later

Naruto and the others walked into a room and looked through the one way mirror to see another fledgling beating a woman shouting at her to reveal herself "What is this?" Naruto glared

"Her face had changed it's hard to explain, you'll have to see for yourself." George said

Naruto turned around and looked at Lilith and Achilles who nodded in understanding, while he walked out of the room

Lilith walked up behind George and grabbed him by the throat before she tore his throat out and flicked her wrist causing him to explode in a shower of blood (How she killed Godric in front of Eric)

Naruto walked into the room, to see the fledgling with his hand raised again to strike the woman and with a palm thrust the fledgling painted the white wall, red with his blood, while Naruto looked down to the woman who slowly looked up at him, and when she made eye contact Naruto was shocked when her hair turned grey, and the skin on her face rotted away (Hexenbiest)

"Shinju." the woman said before her face returned to normal and she bowed her head while Naruto stared in shock, while the others arrived looking at the woman in shock as well

"Did you all see that?" Naruto asked in shock getting slow nods

Later

After giving the woman some food, clothes, and blood to heal her, they all sat across from her looking at her in interest "Ok, what are you?" Naruto asked getting to the point

"I'm a Hexenbiest, a type of Wesen." Adalind said getting confused looks from everyone except Naruto who looked intrigued as he sat forward

"Wesen?" Rebekah asked Lilith who shrugged

"Fascinating, so there are more than one type of Wesen."

"A lot of different types. Wesen are the basis not only of the fairy tales that the Brothers Grimm have passed down, but also of the many legends and folklore from many cultures like the Anubis, Aswang, Chupacabra, and Wendigo. We were once thought to be gods because some of us gain animal like features, when we woge."

"If that is true why are we just now finding out about your existence?" Achilles asked

"Because of him." Adalind said looking to Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"Me?" Naruto asked

"The way the story goes, that has been passed down, all Wesen, and Grimms were created when you tried to recreate 9 powerful beings, the energy you released effected villages around the world."

Naruto's eyes widened, remembering when he tried to recreate the Biju, he had been in the desert and had attempted to use the full moon as a way to help but the energy was unstable and his energy had struck the planet and coated the earth, people got sick, and all kinds of natural disasters had occurred for 6 months straight

"5 Years after that, the first of the wesen had attempted to approach you but either you had lost someone special, or someone pissed you off because they witnessed you doing something that scared them, so wesen have been taught to stay away from you altogether. Your a myth, our god, and our devil. If we were to ever see you we were not to reveal ourselves and if we did, then we were to make sure that we didn't cause you any trouble."

"So you all fear, and worship Naruto?" Case asked

"No, some Wesen do worship you, some fear you, and there are others who hope to kill you." Adalind said looking Naruto in the eye as he nodded before he remembered something

"What is a Grimm?" Naruto asked

"A Grimm is a special person who possesses incredible powers, such as being able to see the true form of Wesen even when we don't want them to. For centuries, Grimms have taken it upon themselves to police and hunt us and protect normal humans from us. Although they took it to far and killed us even if we were peaceful. They were known as the Dēcapitāre."

"Those black eye sons of bitches were Grimms?!" Achilles asked while Naruto and Lilith also looked surprised by that information

"Yes, during the Fourth Crusade, seven knights in service to the Seven Houses participated in the sack of Constantinople. These knights were needed to keep the Wesen in line that made up the brunt of the Royals' Army."

"Wait the royals? They know about Grimms, and Wesen?" Naruto asked seems he needed to talk with Eleanor

"Only the King, and Princes. According to Sean Renard the royals don't believe in letting women in on a secret this big." Adalind said causing Naruto to calm down

"Sean Renard?"

"He's the captain of the Police Department in Portland, and he's also the Kings bastards son with a Hexenbiest before he met Queen Helena."

"I think I'll pay him a visit." Naruto said

"You can't." Adalind said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Centuries ago, Hexenbiest, and Zauberbiest placed spells on places with large concentrations of Wesen, making it impossible for you to see one, or interact with them."

"What is a Hexenbiest exactly?" Antonia asked

"Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are basically witches, we just use potions more, than the witches you know." Adalind said

"How do I go about breaking this spell?" Naruto asked

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Adalind confessed causing Naruto sigh

"Well I would like your help, you will be greatly rewarded." Naruto said while Adalind looked hesitant glancing at each of the dangerous people who could rip her to shreds in a heartbeat

"What would happen if I said no?" Adalind asked cautiously

"You'll be free to go, after your memory has been altered of course. We can't have people knowing about our organization." Naruto said

"I will see what I can do." Adalind said after all having someone like Naruto in your debt was very... she couldn't even think of the word.

"Great, you will have acess to anything you need, and the help of two powerful witches." Naruto said before in a flash of speed he was gone, and moments later he reappeared with two women "This is Ravenna, and her sister Freya. Powerful witche/vampire hybrids. They've been around for 1000 years, they are experts in the magic arts."

The former viking queens smirked at Adalind who looked up at them from her spot in awe. "I'll leave you both to it." Naruto said to the sisters getting nods before he pecked both of their cheeks and walked off followed by Rebekah and Lilith

Hallway

"So what do you think?" Lilith asked

"It's amazing, countless centuries on this planet, and right under our noses existed an entire species that we know virtually nothing about." Naruto said with an excited smile, before he entered a room to see Bonnie and Caroline inside being taught the nature of a vampire.

Later

Volterra, Italy

Naruto, Vlad, Lilith, Achilles and Isabella were walking amongst the festival goers of St. Marcus Day celebrating the day when St. Marcus drove all vampires out of the town "Achilles, you and Isabella go find the Carters." Naruto said getting a nod from Achilles, before he and Isabella made they're way to a hotel

Naruto, Vlad, and Lilith came to a fountain and looked at the palace in front of them "Nice place." Naruto said

"Well I call dibs." Lilith said childishly causing Naruto to chuckle

"We can share it." Naruto offered

"You'll have to convince me." Lilith said caressing his chin

"Hm, I can do that." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and immediately 10 men and women walked over to them, "Kill anyone and everyone in the building." he ordered causing the 20 vampires to speed into the palace "I believe we have a date with our old friends."

The three exchanged smirks before they themselves sped inside

Volturi Meeting Room

Vampire brothers Aro, Marcus, Caius we're peacefully sitting on their thrones reading while their guards Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri stood gaurd.

Suddenly they're heads snapped towards the doors as they were slammed open and Naruto entered holding Chelsea by her neck. Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus eyes widened as Lilith and Vlad entered behind him

"No." they whispered

"No?" Naruto asked as he looked to the brothers while their guards formed a line between them "I thought you guys were more respectful than that." Naruto looked to Chelsea as he suddenly sensed a concentration of yin energy attempting to control him somehow "Are you messing with my emotions?"

With a clench of his hand, Naruto made Chelsea's head pop off, causing the guards to growl before he stomped on the fallen head, crushing it "Disgusting, Naruto sneered

"Aro, Ciaus, Marcus. Do you really have nothing to say to your maker?" Vlad asked causing the guards eyes to widen

"You ordered are deaths without hesitation, any loyalty we had toward you died centuries ago." Aro said to Vlad

"I wouldn't have ordered your deaths if you didn't try to create your own species." Vlad said

"We have created a better species, a vast superior one!" Ciaus yelled

"Really?" Naruto asked as he pointed over his shoulder "Because 20 vampires just massacred the 500 things you have roaming these halls, and you all had no idea."

The Volturi's eyes widened at that piece of information "Your superior species will be extinct. We will find them and either kill them or find a way to reverse what has been done to them." Lilith said before she looked to the guards "You have a choice you can stay as you are and die, or become one of us. Your choice."

"Pain!" Jane yelled causing Lilith to seize up

"They made their choice." Naruto said just as Alec started to expel a black smoke

Vlad took a step forward and exploded into a horde of bats that flew to Alec and reformed just in front of Alec and slid behind him moments later Alec's head fell off

Jane watched on horror, as her brothers body fell to the ground, before she heard laughing causing her to look back at Lilith who was laughing as she walked toward her still under the effects of her gift "A psychological attack that induces the sensation of pain, that is certainly a unique gift. Would you like to see mine?"

Jane began to walk backwards as Lilith with a blood thirsty raised a hand and immediately Jane felt her body become unresponsive "I am a master in the art of Hemokinesis." Lilith grinned before she swung her arm sending Jane slamming into a wall, before she savagely began to slam Jane across the room

Naruto ducked under a swing by Felix, and blocked a kick from Demetri, grabbing the leg Naruto pulled it forward and swung his hand into his midsection bisecting Demetri as the waist, standing up Naruto parried Felix hook toward Demetri airborne upper body causing him to send it into the door that Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus were trying to escape through, grabbing Felix face Naruto threw him into Jane

Vlad made his way toward his progeny with a smirk "I hope you three weren't trying to run."

The brothers glanced to each other before looking to Jane and Felix only to see them back to back as Lilith and Naruto punched them causing them to explode while Lilith and Naruto had met in a fist bump.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus snarled and rushed the three older vampires. Spinning around Caius, Naruto kicked him in the back of the head sending his body sprawling to the ground, while his head shattered on impact when it came in contact with the wall.

Lilith caught Marcus who tackled her and in a roll, grabbed his face leaving him on his back while she got to her feet, and stomped him in the face.

Vlad, bobbed in weaves through Aro's strikes before he grabbed his hair and flung him back into his throne which was destroyed as he crashed through it.

Aro groaned as he looked up to see Vlad, Lilith, and Naruto looking down at him "You may think you've done something here today, but I draw comfort in the fact that you'll get what's coming to you."

The three only smirked before Naruto removed his soul, using the human path. In a flash he created a large journal that held the location of every cold one in existence.

Moments Later

Naruto appeared in an alleyway were Isabella and Achilles were watching as Carl, and Emily along with their adopted children Emmanuel, Justin, Alexis, Rosanna, and Ethan sat in a restaurant that was unknown to them filled with Horsemen agents.

"Is that them?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Isabella "Ok, Achilles, your free to go. Vlad has your next task."

Achilles nodded and sped away, as Naruto looked to Isabella "Are you ready?"

"Born ready." Isabella said as she vamped out before her face returned to normal and they entered the restaurant and pulled up a chair to the booth "Hello everyone." Isabella greeted with a smile, as they looked at her in shock

"Greetings Carter clan." Naruto said sitting beside his latest progeny

"Isabella." Emmanuel whispered looking at his ex wide eyed

"Wow, your really this desperate? Emmanuel already told you he didn't want you, so leave he has grown tired of you." Rosanna scoffed

"What a bitch." Naruto said getting glares from Rosanna, and Ethan

"Who are you?" Emily asked causing Naruto to smirk

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced causing the Carters to go wide eyed before they immediately sped to the door only for 3 vampires to block the exit "That was so rude."

Naruto stood up and turned to the Carters who turned to look at him "We haven't done anything wrong." Carl said standing in front of his family protectively

"Well your wrong about that." Naruto said with a shrug "Now you have 2 choices, I kill you, or you give up your friend."

"What friend?" Alexis asked

"The author who based an entire book series on your family." Naruto said watching as they tensed and looked at each other but make no move to speak "Today hopefully."

"We don't know who she is." Emmanuel said glancing to Isabella who was drinking a vodka soda

"I see." Naruto lifted his hand and immediately Carl flew toward him and he caught him by his throat as he materialized a truth seeking ball shaped as a kunai in his free hand, tapping the kunai on a chair everyone watched as the. hair turned to ash, causing Carl to stuggle "Now, who will it be your friend, or your patriarch?"

"Let him go!" Ethan yelled as Naruto held the blade to Carl's chest

"5..."

"Don't do this." Alexis said

"4..."

"We can't tell you who she is! We gave our word!" Emily yelled

"3, 2, 1." Naruto said tired of their pleaded before he began to force the blade toward Carl's chest

"She's in Vienna!" Justin yelled causing Naruto to smirk and drop Carl

"Great." Naruto said with a smirk before he looked to an impatient Isabella "Your up Bella."

Everyone looked Isabella who smirked and vamped out as she got to her feet "No." Emmanuel whispered just as Isabella shot toward him and his family

Naruto whistled and walked to the bar before ordering a bourbon, as Isabella killed the Carter coven, with the other vampires making sure no one ran away.

 **Finished**

 **Last scene was rushed, as I'm sure y'all can tell. Fast 5 Chapter is upcoming**


	6. Naruto's Summer Pt2

Rio

Inside a Warehouse Tej Parker drove in, riding in a black Chevrolet Impala, getting out just as Roman Pierce walks into the building.

"Aww hell naw, I guess they really scrapped the bottom of the barrel."Tej said closing the car door

"I guess they did since your ass is here." Roman replied before he glanced to Tej's car "When you gonna give Martin Luther King his car back?"

"Soon as you give Rick James his jacket back."Tej replied

Roman smiled and dropped his duffel before he and Tej gave each other a handshake "Sup man good to see you." Roman said their attention was drawn to the roar of a motorcycle as a Wan sped in and parked "Hmm. Sexy legs, Baby girl. What time do they open?" Roman asked as he and Tej walked over

Giselle pulled out a gun and aimed at Roman's mouth "They open the same time as I pull this trigger. Want me to open them?"

Naruto and Rebekah walked into the warehouse "Seems we get a show Bex." Naruto said eating some hot fries as Giselle, Tej, and Roman looked over to him and Rebekah just) as Han walked in behind them

"Am I in the right place?" Han asked as Giselle put up her gun

"Yes." Dom said walking in followed by Mia, and Brian as everyone turned to them and walked over

Naruto hugged Mia, before he motioned to Rebekah "Mia this is Rebekah my mate of 998 years." he introduced

"Nice to meet you." Mia said with her hand out which Rebekah took with a smile

"You too." Rebekah said before Dom walked over and he and Naruto shook hands before everyone gathered around

"So what's this all about, Dom?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, man, why did you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej asked looking to Brian

"Because we got a job." Dom said

Moments Later

Everyone was at a table with a large map "All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian said

"No paper trail, means no banks. And no banks means, cash houses."

"That's right. Ten of them, to be exact. Spread throughout the city. And we're going to hit them all." Dom jumped in

"All of them?" Rebekah asked

"All of them." Dom nodded

"That sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country, so we can rob the dude who runs it?" Roman asked looking to Brian "I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? Igot love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie."

Roman began to leave, before Dom said loudly "So what we're talking about is $540,000,000."

Roman immediately stopped and turned around "You say what? F-Five Hundred... See, sometimes, I be over thinking, man, and I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to..." he began to sputter making his way back to the table while Naruto chuckled to himself amused

"That's right, $500 million, and everything we take, we split even."

"That's almost $62 million apiece. I am down." Tej said

"I'm in." Naruto smirked

"Eleven million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Roman said to himself

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark. You just can't." Gisele said

"As soon as we hit, the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Han said

"Exactly." Dom smirked before Rebekah got his attention

"I have a question, why don't Naruto and I just hit each cash house on our own, kill everyone inside and get the money?" Rebekah asked while everyone beside Dom, Mia, and Brian looked at her like she was crazy

Dom made to speak but Roman beat him to it "Look baby girl, why don't you and-ugh!"

Roman was unable to finish as Rebekah vamp sped behind him with her hand wrapped around his throat as she vamped out and everyone except Naruto jumped away as Naruto was looking at the map

"I am over a 1000 years old, do not call me baby girl." Rebekah said as Roman struggled to breath while everyone looked at her fearfully

"He gets it Bekah, let him go." Naruto said looking up at her

"Why?" Rebekah asked

"He's funny." Naruto shrugged, before with a scoff Rebekah released Roman, as Naruto looked to Dom "She did have a good question though."

"My job, my rules Naruto." Dom said causing Naruto to give him an nod seeing as he was only here to help

"Wait can we go back to what just happened." Tej said getting Naruto's attention as he turned to the others who were still looking at Rebekah in fear

"Ok, Rebekah and I are very old vampires. Yes vampires exist, so do werewolves, and witches. As long as you don't piss us off, or betray us we won't kill you, and as a bonus if everything works out and you wish it, I will turn you." Naruto said smirking as everyone looked at him in shock before he looked to Dom "So which cash house are we hitting first?" he asked

Day Later

Warehouse

Naruto, Dom, Brian, Roman, Tej, and Han stood outside the cash house "I hear 13 different heartbeats inside." Naruto reported as he placed on his ski mask and loaded his assault rifle

"We need a way inside." Dom said before Naruto noticed a car park outside the building and a man get out with a black trash bag

"Got it." Naruto said walking toward the man

"Are you sure about this?" Brian asked Dom as they watched Naruto talk to the man who had a glazed over look in his eye

"Yeah, I trust him." Dom said just as Naruto motioned for them to come on, as the man walked away

Inside

Woman were counting and sorting money while 5 armed men watched them carefully before the sound of the doorbell being buzzed got one of the men's attention causing him to walk over and opened a small hatch and saw the man that Naruto had compelled

Closing the hatch, and opening the door the man was immediately sent to the ground as Dom slammed his Gage into his nose, Naruto, BrIan and co. then rushed in with Han bringing up the rear and closing the door behind him as Naruto pistol wiped a man, and the others made short work of getting everyone round up, before Brian began to gather all of the cash

"That's all of it." Brian said placing the last stack of cash with the rest

"Your a dead man. You're all dead men! You don't have a place to hide." the lead gun man shouted

Dom pulled off his face mask "Who's hiding?" he asked as everyone pulled off their masks

"Are you crazy?" The thug asked looking around "Are you crazy? Do you know whose house this is? Whose money are you stealing?"

"We ain't stealing it." Dom said picking up a container of gasoline and as he made to pour it on all the money, Naruto nit seeing a reason to let the money go to waist made a move as the world slowed down to a crawl while he sped over to the money and placed his hand on it and absorbed the entirety of it into a wormhole, before he grabbed wooden chairs and placed a henge on them to look like the money, just as the first drop of gasoline fell onto it, taking his place next to Roman, Naruto watched as the world returned to normal,

Unaware of what just happened Dom threw the gas container away and lit his zippo lighter and thew it onto the gasoline soaked money causing it to burn before he walked to the thug "You tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming." Dom said before they all left

Hernan Reyes stood with his henchman Zizi and the thug from earlier "Explain." he ordered

"They invaded, the Leblon house." the thug said

"Who invaded?" Reyes asked

"The men from the train." Zizi said causing Reyes to glare at him

"How much did they take?"

"They didn't take anything. They burned it!" the thug revealed

"They burned $25,000,000 of my money?" Reyes asked in anger

"Yes. And said there's more coming." the thug nodded

"Okay..." Reyes nodded and walked over to his desk where little figurines were placed "Then this is what we're going to do." grabbing one with a sharp edge, Reyes hit the thug in the face as hard as he could sending him to the ground before he looked to Zizi "Clean the houses. I want that money under lock and key within an hour. Understand?"

"Understood." Zizi said looking as one of his employees bleed out

10 Minutes Later

Naruto and Rebekah sat in a black Chevrolet Avalanche watching as three men walked out of a cash house each carrying two duffel bags, and loaded them into the truck before getting inside themselves, Naruto picked up his walkie "1 is on the move." Naruto said as Rebekah started the car and followed the truck

Roman was in a diner eating when he looked up to see 2 trucks pull up and 6 men each get out "Two is on the move." he said on his phone

Gisele was on her bike watching as 2 men got into their truck and drove iff, putting on her shades and helmet she followed

Han watched as his mark drove ahead of him, staring his car he followed "I got mine."

Tej was on a roof using binoculars to watch his mark that drove away "I got eyes on Five."

Dom was sitting behind the 2 trucks he was tasked with following, when he saw Brian following his own mark causing him to smirk slightly

Tej still on the roof watched where the trucks met up and where they took all the money "I know y'all said they were consolidating the money somewhere, but, y'all ain't gon' believe this." he said

Moments Later

Unknown Roof

Naruto and the group were on the roof watching where the money was taken...Rio Police Department "Well, this job just got a lot harder." Brian said

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket." Roman commented

"Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip than I thought...we can't do this." Tej said

"We? Speak for yourself man." Naruto said with a smirk

"I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom said

"You say what?" Roman asked incredulously getting everyone's attention "This just went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity." he continued while Naruto chuckled highly amused "Whatever, man. I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy." he finished walking away

"I got this." Brian said chasing after Roman

"I like that guy." Naruto said

Police Station

Reyes walked into the police station and shook an officers hand "Everything okay?" he asked

"Everything is okay." the officer said as he, Reyes, and Zizi walked to the back

"Who is this Hobbs? This Federal Agent running around town?" Reyes asked

"Some American cowboy. He's handled." The officer reported

"He killed sixteen of our men. Handle him better." Zizi replied

"Look... He requested a rookie patrol officer as his assistant. They won't be a problem." the officer said as he lead them to a vault, in the evidence room

After opening the vault Reyes turned to his two henchmen and asked "Is it all here?"

"Yes." Zizi answered

"What about Toretto and O'Conner? Where are they?" Reyes asked

"Nothing yet. But I have all our officers searching."

"Not good enough. Put a price on their heads. High enough to get every pair of eyes in the city searching for them." Reyes ordered

Warehouse

Everyone was huddled around the table waiting for Mia to come back when Roman asked Naruto a question "So what's it like?"

"Picture yourself in the fastest car you've ever driven, on the open road, then the police begin to chase you, and you take them on a ride. That rush you get, picture that feeling you get, all the time x10."

"How old are you?" Tej asked

"Lost count, but I was born in the early Mesozoic era."

"But the whole world knows you as the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Gisele said

"And I am, only my parents died the day I was born and they were resurrected, while I was deaged into a baby." Naruto said "I originally started both Lamborghini, and Ferrari I thought it would be fun to see which company did better, and I had always thought of building a company that supplied weapons, medical research, and technology but I abandoned that idea, only for my mom to bring it to life."

"Why would a vampire want to supply humanity with anything?" Han asked

"Vampires need Humans to survive." Naruto said with a shrug "But Vampires have invented things humans have enjoyed, Rebekah here created Red Cross, and her brother Elijah created some genres of music, while one of my son's was famous using the alias Leonardo Da Vinci."

Everyone looked surprised at that, when Mia walked up with a map "The beauty of public offices? Public records."

Brian unfolded the map, and pointed to the evidence room "This is where he's keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room." he said

"Um. Uh, yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second?" Tej said getting everyone's attention " We're talking about breaking into a police station. Is anyone listeningto those words? Anybody? Popo? Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like."

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Han said

"That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there." Brian said

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to find out the make and model of that vault." Naruto said

"So the vault and then, so..." Roman began to mumble to himself before he asked "Who's supposed to do all this?"

Not hearing an answer Roman looked up to see everyone looking at him "What do you mean? Why me? Why not the vampires?"

"We all have to pull our own weight Roman." Naruto said with a smirk before his, and Rebekah's heads snapped toward the entrance and before anyone could ask what was wrong the two had sped off

Outside

Naruto and Rebekah walked outside to see 2 men in suits standing in front of a limousine while Dom, and Co jogged out behind them "Lord Naruto, Lady Rebekah." man 1 greeted

"Carlos, Jorge, any news to report?" Naruto asked

"Reyes has put a price on O'Connor and the Toretto's head, it has gotten alot of people's attention." Jorge

"Really, like who?" Rebekah asked

"Lestat, and Jesse." Carlos said getting interested looks from Naruto and Rebekah

"If they are here, then Marius and Maharat are as well." Naruto commented

"Um, who are they?" Roman asked

"4 vampires, that my daughters turned in Ancient Egypt." Naruto said seriously, before he looked to the two vampires "Thank you for bringing this to us, but I have one more job for you two."

"What is it?"

"I need you two to blow a hole in the pipes at the police station, and hack into their cameras." Naruto said getting a nod from the 2 before they turned around and got into their limo while he looked to the team "Well it is a good thing you did call me Dom."

"So these guys are badasses?" Brian asked

"They're ruthless, they'll do anything and everything as long as it gets them blood, money, and closer to a seat of power." Naruto said

"You both can take them right?" Mia asked

"Yeah, we have before, but someone decided it was to much of a hassle to kill them." Rebekah said looking at Naruto who looked away

2 Hours Later

Naruto was loading Dom's shotgun with wooden bullets when he heard Mia "Got it. We got it!"

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras." Brian said as Naruto and the others walked up to the computer

"Yo, that's some high-end shit, too. Marker optics. Hundred-degree field-of-view. Ten seconds oscillation." Naruto said

"That's a narrow window." Rebekah said

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Gisele asked

"No, it's hooked into a digital sync. They would know we were in the system. The best we can do is peek." Tej answered

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this." Roman sighed

"Not just fast." Han said getting everyone's attention "You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile."

"Naruto, you got something like that right?" Brian asked

"Lambo's and Ferrari's draw to much attention, the job would be over before it even began." Naruto said before he looked over to Dom "You may have to go race for slips on this one."

"Right, you guys mock up a track. O'Conner. Let's go get some cars." Dom said

" Nice." Brian said following after Dom before Rebekah joined them

"I'll tag along." Rebekah said tossing Dom his shotgun "Just incase you need it."

Moments Later

Underground Street Race

Dom pulled up to the underground Street Race hangout and looked around with a nostalgic expression before he looked to Brian "Home Sweet Home."

Brain laughed before he got out the var, and pulled his seat up so that Rebekah could get out of the back, the trio walked through the people who were staring at them, before Brian noticed a blue Porsche 996 GT3 RS

"Or that. How about that? All motor, no tuning issues.I always wanted one of those." Brian said

"Held the record on the Avenida three years running." a street racer named Diego said walking up to them "Damn, bro...You got a lot of balls to bring your problems here, Toretto. Not to mention a cop."

"Yeah, we can keep that on the low." Brian said uncomfortably

"Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you two." Diego said as Brian and Dom glanced at each other "What? You didn't think we'd recognize you?"

"No, we're kind of counting on it." Dom said before he motioned to the racers car "That little coupe may run the streets around here," pointed to his car Dom continued "but that monster has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever"

"Well, she's about to." Diego said before he looked to his people and spoke in portuguese "Dominic Toretto's ride in my garage. Now that will be a nice trophy." Diego looked back to Dom and continued in English "Let's go, legend. Car for car."

"Car for car?" Dom asked with a smirk

"You want it, come and get it." Diego said

Moments Later

Dom crossed the finish line first, and as he was getting the keys Rebekah saw a familiar face amongst the crowd causing her to look to Brian, "Get Dom and go back to the warehouse." she said walking toward the familiar figure who noticed her and turned tail, causing her to speed after her

Alley

Rebekah entered an alley and slowly walked forward cautiously before she suddenly ducked under a stake that was thrown at her, turning around she saw the woman she was chasing "Hello Jesse."

"Rebekah. It's been a long time." Jesse said with another stake in hand

"Yes, last I heard you and Lestat had joined the Strix."

"They have a plan that we can get behind." Jesse said with a smirk, "And their toys are to die for."

"What's with the stake, you know it won't help you against me."

"I wouldn't know about that." Jesse smirked as she rushed forward and swiped at Rebekah who stepped back and kicked her in the gut, her heel piercing the girls stomach and with a push Rebekah slammed her into a wall causing Jesse to double over and Rebekah grabbed her by her hair and snatched the stake from her hand

"You were never much of a fighter Jesse." Rebekah said looking over the stake that was decorated with a skull, and ancient writing "What did you mean the Strix had a plan you could get behind?"

"Go screw yourself." Jesse grimaced as Rebekah forced her heel deeper

"Answer the question, sweetheart." Rebekah said dragging the stake along Jesse's jawline but Jessie instead of answering grabbed her wrist and forced Rebekah to stake her causing Rebekah's eyes to widen in surprise before she gritted her teeth and took the stake out of Jesse's corpse as she exploded into flamed

Warehouse

Naruto was taking everyones money at poker "Full house baby." Naruto said

"What? That's 4 hands in a row." Roman said throwing his hand down

"I told you guys not to play him, Naruto has been a gambling genus since he first learned to play." Mia said handing Naruto a beer,

"Thanks." Naruto said taking a sip before they all looked to the entrance as Dom, and Brian pulled in

"Let's see what they got." Tej said as they all stood up

"Really?" Roman asked looking at the car as Brian got out "Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?"

"Where's Rebekah?" Gisele asked

"Here." Rebekah said walking in with the stake in hand

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Jesse is dead." Rebekah said getting everyone's attention

"That's who you saw at the race?" Brian asked getting a nod from the female blonde

"What's with the stake? Jesse is a terrible fighter." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"She had it, apparently it gave her enough confidence that she'd use it on me." Rebekah said tossing it to Naruto who caught it before it could peirce his neck

Looking at the stake, Naruto focused his chakra into it and black smoke began to rise from it "Dark magic." he said

"Everything alright?" Dom asked

"I don't know yet." Naruto said before he looked over to the car Dom won "You sure that is fast enough?"

"We'll find out tomorrow." Dom said getting a nod from Naruto

3 Days Later

The last 2 days was filled with the group driving cars Dom won, to see if they were fast enough unfortunately none of them were, currently everyone was watching as Naruto and Rebekah carried in a large wooden box "What's that?" Dom asked as they set it down

The two grabbed a side to the box and took of a wall of the box allowing them to see an identical vault to Reyes

"Where'd you get that?" Tej asked

"My company makes these." Naruto said with a shrug

"All right, well I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler, but there's still another problem. Palm scanner. And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?" Roman asked

"Han. You're up." Dom said

"Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff." Han said walking off when Gisele walked up behind him

"Let's go. I'll drive." Gisele said before they both left

"I'm hungry." Rebekah said to Naruto who nodded

"Well call us, if you need something, we're going out for a bite." Naruto said before he and his mate left

Later

Naruto and Rebekah were on the roof of the warehouse both feeding on a girl, well Naruto was Rebekah was sitting by a the corpse of the girl she had "Mines dead."

Naruto stopped feeding and looked over to her, with his fangs still out "You should really learn to savor your food." he said

"Shut up." Rebekah said with a sigh before she asked "Why don't we just go after this Reyes guy and make this easier?"

"Because this is Dom's job, he brought us in to help him, it wouldn't be professional for us to just take his mark."

"We did it before." Rebekah replied

"Yes, but those guys were assholes." Naruto retorted before he finished his meal and reduced the bodies to ashes

"But I still don't get it, we both don't need the money."

"But Caroline, and Bonnie aren't as well off as we are, besides we can't just up and leave now that Dom, and Brian have 3 pissed off vampires after them now that Jesse is dead." Naruto said getting a nod of understanding from Rebekah

"Oh, no. Guys, guys! Guys, we have a problem." the two heard causing them to speed down into the warehouse

"The whole team just got burnt." Brian said as Wanted Posters of the team showed up on the computer screen

"Now we're all wanted." Mia said

"How did this happen?" Gisele asked

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs." Mia read

"Hold on one second." Brian said bringing up a photo "Hey, Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favela?"

Dom looked at the picture and looked to Brian "Yeah."

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian said

"So he's good." Rebekah asked

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call." Naruto said looking at the photo "It's quite fitting actually, a werewolf is in charge of hunting down international criminals."

"Hold up this guy is a werewolf?" Roman asked

"Yeah, Hobbs is the last name of a werewolf clan that hails from Miami. Luckily for you guys, Rio's full moon has already passed."

"And right now he's hunting us?" Mia asked

"Yes, he probably ran facial received on all your known associates entering Rio. Luckily Rebekah and I didn't use those, so he doesn't know we're here yet."

"That's good for you guys, but what are we supposed to do?" Roman asked

"I got a idea." Rebekah said causing everyone to look at her

Moments Later

Everyone was at the street race hangout mingling when Hobbs and his team stormed through the party and walked over to them "Hey, Toretto." Hobbs said causing Dom and the others to look at him and his team "You're under arrest."

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you, Brian?" Dom asked

"No, not a bit." Brian said looking at Dom before he looked over to Hobbs "Not even a little bit."

"Just give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs replied

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." Brian said while Naruto who was in the crowd looked at the familiar beautiful female cop and noticed something around her neck

Flashback

Los Angeles, CA

Dom, Mia, Letty, their crew and the Uzumaki family was gathered around at the table celebrating Letty's birthday when 10 year old Naruto walked up with a small box "Happy Birthday Auntie Letty, I brought this all by myself." he said holding the box up to her

"You did?" Letty asked picking up the little boy and sitting him in her lap, before she opened the box to see a silver cross "Thank you." she said kissing the boys cheek

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked

"Yes, very much, I promise I won't ever take it off." Letty smiled before she put on the necklace, while Naruto smiled at her

End Flashback

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." Hobbs retorted

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." Brian said causing Hobbs to take a step forward

"That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for." Hobbs glared over to Dom and continued "Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench."

Dom glared at Hobbs

"Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs ordered

"I don't think so." Dom said walking up to Hobbs who met him halfway

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice, boy." Hobbs glared as his team drew their weapons and pointed them at Dom, and Brian

"And your mistake? Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil!" Dom said as all the street racers pulled their own guns and aimed at Hobbs and his team surrounding them

A member of Hobbs team walked up to him as he continued to glare at Dom "Come on, boss. Another day." Hobbs was unresponsive "Come on, H, it's a lot of heat."

"I'll see you soon, Toretto." Hobbs promised

"I look forward to it, cop." Dom replied and as they were leaving Dom was watching the female cop as Naruto walked up behind him

"Is it me or was that necklace.." Naruto began

"Yeah." Dom said before Naruto walked off, and he followed

A ticked off Hobbs hopped into his jeep with his team and they all left, but unknown to them Tej was under Hobbs jeep, as he sat up he called Mia

"Yep." Mia answered

"Tracker's on." Tej reported

"Got them." Mia smirked watching the green dot on her computer screen

With Naruto and Dom

Officer Elena Naves entered her home with a sigh as she began to relax from her hectic day, placing her service weapon on the table she began to walk toward her room, taking off her jacket, when she heard the floorboard creak, immediately she went for her gun but Naruto caught her and forced her to the wall "

"Hello beautiful." Naruto whispered whispered lowly with with a wink before he looked over his shoulder "You should really work on your stealth." Naruto said looking over to Dom as Naruto held up the necklace he had given Letty, before he looked at Elena who was breathing heavily "Relax, we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to get something back that belongs to someone important to us."

Naruto released Elena, and handed the necklace to Dom, before they began to leave "I don't understand, why risk it all for $20 worth of silver?" Elena asked

"Cause its worth it." Dom said looking at her

"You should run you know, Hobbs will find you. You have every reason to leave, why stay?"

Naruto who was looking at the shrine of a cop spoke "I can ask you the same question."

Elena looked at the picture of her husband "My husband was a good police officer, an honest man. We both grew up here, 2 years ago he was murdered right in front if our door. Reyes owns this vevela now. He gives things to people, but everything has a price. The people here deserves a new start, they need to be free."

Naruto and Dom looked at her, before they both began to walk to the door "You didn't kill those men in the train did you?" Elena asked Dom who was about to step out

"Now why would you believe anything I have to tell you?" Dom asked before he left

Next Day

Mia and Rebekah were in the market "So are you excited?" Rebekah asked

"I'm kinda scared honestly."

"That is perfectly normal, I mean this situation isn't really normal." Rebekah said

"Have you ever..?" Mia trailed off

"Had kids of my own? No it was never was a good time for me to have any of my own, but I have adopted over the centuries, and it's been enough. My father has hunted me and my siblings for 1000 years you see, and while I have been able to take century long trips with Naruto, I don't think a biological child of mine would be safe with my father still out there somewhere." Rebekah revealed as Mia looked at her in sympathy

Rebekah was going to speak, but she saw Vince attempt to grab Mia so in a blur she spun around Mia and grabbed him by his throat "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Rebekah asked as Vince gasped

"Wait Rebekah he's a friend." Mia said touching Rebekah's arm, before after a moment Rebekah released him causing him to gasp and cough

"We need to get out of here, they're tracking you." Vince wheezed before Rebekah looked up to see a jeep screech to a halt and Zizi along with goons hopped out, so with a sigh she grabbed Mia, and Vince and sped off

Later

Naruto was tuning up a car with the music in his ear buds blasting as Brian was about to begin tightening the screw on the tires when he looked up to see Rebekah, Mia, and Vince walk in, dropping his tool he got up and stormed over "It's okay. Wait!" Mia said stopping him as Vince looked at him, and glanced behind him to Roman "Reyes' guys were waiting for us at the market. Vince warned us."

Brian looked at Vince who nodded, before they looked over to Dom who asked "You hungry?"

"Yeah, sure." Vince said

"Good. Because you're saying grace." Dom replied

Brian with a nod held his hand out to Vince "Thanks, Vince." Vince shook his hand and nodded before he noticed Naruto coming up from underneath the car,

"Is that?" Vince asked

"Yeah." Mia nodded with a smile as Vince walked up behind Naruto quietly

Naruto was taking off his headphones when suddenly Vince put him in a full nelson, only for Naruto to flip him over "Better luck next time old man." Naruto said smirking while looking down at Vince who was groaning

"Shit!" Vince grimaced holding his back

Later

Tej, Han, and Roman were sitting down drinking glasses of bourbon while Naruto was at the Barbecue pit fixing everyone something to eat "So, we in Brazil. It's the good life. Yeah. So, you got a little more than $60 million coming. What you going to do with your money?" Roman asked

"Me?" Tej asked

"Yeah." Roman nodded

"Actually, man, I been thinking about, opening up a garage back home. Place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off." Tej revealed while Roman looked at him crazy

"Really?" Roman asked

"So, your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid. Like, why would..."

"No, it's not stupid at all. I love what I do." Tej interrupted

"That don't make no sense to me." Roman sighed before he looked over to Naruto "Aye Naruto not that you need it, but what are you going to do with your half?"

"Nothing, I'm going to split it between two friends of mine." Naruto said with a shrug

"That's worst than Tej idea." Roman said

"I'm the richest man on the planet, all the money the media speculate I have is nothing near to the true amount. 60 million isn't going to help me, but it will help two people that are important to me."

Moments Later

Roman grabbed three beers and walked over to Mia and Brian "We're less than 24 hours from the biggest celebration of our life. Y'all need a refill. This is serious stuff." he said placing the beers on the table

"No, I'm good." Mia said as Brian opened his and toast with Rome

"Cheers, baby." Roman said before he tried to give one to Mia

"I'm good. No, thank you." Mia declined

"No, she can't." Brian said

"What do you mean?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow

"She can't."

"What do you mean she can't? What is..." Roman stopped as Brian began to rub Mia's stomach after a moment he gained an excited look "Are you serious right now?" he asked causing them to laugh as he looked to Dom "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile?" he asked before looking to Brian "That was a baby gift."

"No, that's messed up. No, you're not taking that from me." Brian said as Tej walked up

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." he said getting their attention "So, did he just smack the ass or did he grab and hold on to it? Which One was it?" he asked causing Roman to laugh as the parents to be blushed while Naruto walked over and gave Mia a hug and a kiss

"Congratulations." Naruto said

"Thank you." Mia said before she punched him in the chest "You better be there for him, or her."

"Most definitely." Naruto grinned as Brian walked over to Dom

"Baby gift, huh?" he asked causing Dom's smile to widen

"I have no idea what they're talking about." Dom said before he held up his beer "Toast" when everyone gathered around he began "Money will come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now. Sa lu me Familia."

"Salute." Everyone said toasting their beers

Next Day

Naruto and Rebekah walked up to Dom "We're going to find the vampires that are after you." Naruto said holding up wooden bullets "If they find you before we find them. Do not hesitate."

Dom taking the bullets nodded his head, looking to Rebekah the two exchange nods before Naruto touched her shoulder and he looked out to the crew "Good luck guys!" everyone waved before the two vanished in a yellow flash

30 Minutes Later

Naruto and Rebekah walked into a hotel room to see corpses of busboys, and maids drained of blood laid everywhere, ignoring the bodies the two begin to search the suite, before Rebekah found a large map "Naruto!"

Walking into the room, Naruto saw the map, to see a big circle over one particular place "They know where the warehouse is." Naruto said

Warehouse

A roughed up Dom stood up off of Hobbs with his hands raised in surrender, he looked at his pregnant sister in defeat as Hobbs stood to his feet "You have the right to remain silent,"

"I think you have that wrong mate, he has the right to die."

Everyone looked to the entrance to see 2 men and a woman flanked by Zizi and other Reyes thugs "Identify yourself!" Hobbs ordered as his team aimed their weapons

"I am Lestat, this is Marius, and Maharat we are here for the bounty on Toretto, and O'Connor, and to avenge the death of Jesse."

"Unnecessary, they are being extradited to the US." Hobbs said

"No they're not." Lestat said walking forward before Zizi and his goons opened fire at Hobbs teamwhile Dom, Mia, and Brian, took cover along with Elena and Hobbs who was forced to watch as his team was demolished

"What the hell did you do to get vampires after your sorry asses!?" Hobbs asked Dom and Brian, Hobbs looked to Elena and was about to give her a order only for his eyes to widen as he saw her vamp out "Your a,"

Elena winked before she vanished in a flash of speed and proceed to kill Reyes goons but Zizi got away as soon as she ripped the first ones heart out

Dom was looking around and found his shot gun loading it he was about to return fire when Lestat appeared in front of him causing his eyes to widened before he was kicked through the table he was using for cover

"Dom!" Mia yelled as Brian ushered her into a room before he was grabbed by Marius and thrown into into the windshield of Hobbs armored car, causing him to spot up blood

Mia was being choked by Maharat "Your pregnant, you were responsible for my nieces death, so it's only fair that you replace her."

Mia's eyes widened as she clutched her stomach as the woman vamped out and was about to bite her, but she was pulled off and thrown away, by Rebekah who looked to see if she was alright, and after making sure she was went to fight Maharat

Marius was stalking the injured Brian whose back was broken as he crawled on the ground "I grow tired of this game," Marius said before in a flash he was laying in front of Brian looking him in the face as Brian breathed heavily "Don't worry, we won't hurt Mia to bad, I promise to take care of your child as well."

Brian looked enraged but he couldn't do anything as Marius grabbed him by his throat and vamped out and pulled his arm back to punch Brian head off, but a stake burst through his back before he could causing him to look down at the tip of the stake in shock before he desiccated and busted into flames while Naruto healed Brian, before he sped over to Dom

Lestat had impaled Dom to the ground with 4 long metal pipes through both his hands, and feet. Elena walking up with her gun shot him 5 times only for him to laugh as he approached her, when he was tapped on the shoulder causing him to turn around and to look on in shock as Naruto stood behind a fully healed shotgun wielding Dom "Laugh at this." Naruto said before Dom shot Lestat in the heart the wooden buckshot ripping his heart apart

Naruto looked over to see Rebekah walking up with a bloody lip "You ok?"

"Yeah."

Naruto nodded and looked over to Hobbs who was mourning his team "Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked Mia, and Brian who nodded although they were shaken up "Where's Vince?" Naruto asked Dom

"Naruto." Rebekah said getting his attention as she pointed over to Vince dead body, a bullet hole in his forehead

Later

Naruto and Dom stood at the table with Vince body under a sheet "You were always my brother. I got eyes on Nico now." Dom promised

"Reyes doesn't get away with this." Naruto said to Dom who nodded before they walked out

"We need to move. We don't have that much time." Dom said

"I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next five hours." Han said

"Not to run away. To finish the job." Naruto said

"Are you crazy, Naruto? We can't." Gisele said

"It's a suicide mission. That's your man over there on the table." Roman said standing up as Dom and Naruto looked over to him "The plan is busted! This is bullshit, man. Reyes knows we're coming!"

Naruto was about to retort but Tej spoke "He's right. They tripled the detail at the police station, it's going to be a wall of gunfire."

"Not a problem." Naruto said as the veins around his eyes bulged momentarily

"It's a trap, man. You guys know that." Han said causing Dom, and Naruto to look at each other

"Naruto." Elena said getting his attention "Listen to them. Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. Dom can be free."

"Running ain't freedom. You should know that." Naruto said getting a nod from Dom before Dom looked back to the crew

"You know you're all free to make your own choices." Dom said before he walked toward his room

Naruto looked over to Hobbs who was looking at the covered bodies of his team "Hey wolf." Hobbs glanced at him "Your an alpha, it's very easy to see that. You belong to a clan that I have respected for a very long time. Reyes killed your pack, are you going to let him get away with it?"

"I'm in." Hobbs said turning to Naruto as a everyone looked at him, before he looked up to Dom "I'll ride with you, Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch."

Dom nodded before Brian spoke up "So what's the plan, Dom? We can't just go sneaking around anymore."

"We don't sneak. The only thing he cares about is his money." Dom said

"We pull that, we pull him." Naruto said with a smirk as everyone nodded

1 Hour Later

Police Station

Men armed with automatic rifles walked on the perimeter of the police station having ordered to shit on sight at anything that gets close

"Hey boys." 3 guys on the roof heard causing them to turn around to see Rebekah who waved before she shot forward and killed them before they could make a sound

Naruto walked up dropping the heart of a gaurd that was part of the lookout detail, before he picked up his walkie "Lookouts are dead." he reported immediately Hobbs armored truck sped through with Brian and Dom in matte black Dodge Chargers

Hobbs slammed into a wall in the parking garage and backed out allowing Dom, and Brian to hook the vault to their cars as Hobbs, and Elena provided cover fire

Inside

Reyes and Zizi were in a office when they noticed officers running somewhere "What's happening?" Reyes asked Zizi before the captain ran in

"They're taking the vault!" he yelled

"What?" Reyes asked

"The vault!" The captain yelled before he ran toward the evidence room

Dom and Brian finally got the vault loose allowing them to drag it behind their cars as they sped off with it

The captain ran to the garage only for Hobbs to grab him and break his neck, while Elena held her gun on the cops that came with him

"Don't move! Put your guns down." Elena ordered as

Brian and Dom were dragging the vault, when Naruto landed on top of it and jumped onto Brian's car, and slipped into the passenger seat "You focus, on driving I'll worry about everything else." Naruto said getting a nod before he held up the walkie "Call it out, Mia!"

"You've got a straight shot for two blocks." Mia said from a large house that Naruto had got for her since the warehouse was comprised that "Go right."

"Got it." Dom said as he and Brian turned right as dozens of squad cars were chasing them

"Well, the plan is working. You guys have every corrupt cop in Rio on your tail. You have to move fast." Mia said

"What's the best route?" Naruto asked

"Okay, keep going straight another half-mile onto Rua Fonseca, and then go left." Mia instructed

The three men looked to their left only to see squad cars had blocked the entrance, "That ain't going to work." Dom said

Naruto and Brian noticed a office lay out a spike strip "Spikes ahead, Dom." Naruto said

"We got spikes!" Brian said

"We're going right!" Dom said

"No, it's too tight, we're not going to fit." Brian said as 2 cars attempted to block the right side of the street

"We've got no choice. Now!" Dom ordered before they forced the turn and the vault swung into the squad cars taking it into a bank

"Shit!" Naruto said looking back as the back proceeded to destroy the back

"Holy shit!" Brian said checking his rear view

"Guys, I am hearing all this chatter. Did you just take out a bank?" Mia asked

"Two inbound!" Dom said seeing the police van and squad car

"All right, there's an alley coming up on your left."

"Alright, Dom turn left, Brian turn right, then back the car up into the vault." Naruto said

"Yeah, I got it." Brian said before he and Brian followed Naruto's order causing the vault to swing up, and slam head into the van, and the car, before Brainproceeded to back into the vault while Dom pulled allowing him to push it into the alley, before 2 cops on dirt bikes appeared, and proceeded to shot at Brian and Naruto

Brian ducked, while Naruto took a bullet to the shoulder "Bitch!" he yelled before he pulled the bullet out, and threw it back causing it to peirce a officers eye through his helmet, while Brian slammed on the brake, causing the other rider to slam into the car, and flip into the windshield of another car

"You little bastard!" Brian yelled before backing up again

"This is so exciting." Naruto said to Brian who smirk as they came out of the alley and Brian backed up before doing a 180 spin to pull up beside Dom

"All right, good job, Dom. Right-hander, right here, right-hander." Brian said as they turned right

"Guys, there's a big group coming at you from the south. You have to do something now!" Mia said

"On it." Naruto said rolling down his window before he leaned out and aimed a palm back to a light post and bus stop the passed "Shinra Tensa." he whispered before a force destroyed the bus stop and caused the light post to fall into the street, causing a police truck to flip over and roll down the street while three other cars slammed into park civilian vehicles

Brian and Dom continued to speed down the straight away before Naruto suddenly grabbed Brian and made him duck as the head rest to his seat exploded along with the back window "Oh shit. Thanks man." Brian said before he jerk ed his car, causing the vault to slam into the squad car that had the officer shooting at them, but the officer just began to speed on the side walk

Dom who was low-key driving like he was cruising, saw a squad car getting to close so he jerked his car, causing the vault to slam into it, causing the car to slam into a tree,

Naruto was getting annoyed with the cop that was shooting at him and Brian, so he took out a kunai, he had brought along, and tossed it toward the car, causing it to peirce the window and the officers head causing him to die immediately and crash his car, causing his trigger happy partner to go flying into a car

"Nice shot." Brian said

"It's all in the wrist." Naruto replied

A squad car was getting closer to Dom, as the passenger leaned out the window and cocked his shotgun, but Han who was in his own squad car slammed into him from behind causing him to miss, as the car slammed into a tree

Han slammed on his breaks causing another car to crash into him "You're all clear on the left." Han said

"Good afternoon, officer!" Roman said slamming a squad car into a concrete potted plant "License and registration, please!" He continued slamming into a police truck that was about to pass him, sending it crashing into a van and causing 2 other cars to wipe out as well "Yes! This is big-boy stuff!" Roman said with his new fangs out "We're clear on the right."

"Oh, man." Brian said looking back

"Thanks, guys." Dom said

"Any time." Han replied

"I'll see you on the other side." Roman said before he and Han split up

"You guys just carved out a 10-second window. Make it count!" Mia said while Dom and Brian continued to drive as the other cops were miles behind them

"Zizi, stay on them." Reyes said in the back of his Range Rover as Zizi drove with 5 other cars with him

Brian, and Dom drove by a garbage truck and onto the bridge "Damn, we won't be able to outrun them." Naruto said

"Shit." Brian said seeing that he was right

"There's too many of them. Hey, there's too many of them. We're not going to make it." Brian said into the walkie

"You're right, we aren't. You are." Dom said causing Naruto and Brian to look over to him as he looked at them

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked

"Just let the vault go. Get out of there." Mia said

"You're a father now, Brian." Dom said

"No, we aren't leaving you. Now you stick with the plan!" Naruto said

"It was always the plan. You guys take care of Mia." Dom said

"Dom, you listen to me now. Okay? You cut loose right now." a teary eyed Mia said only for Dom to press a button cutting Brian loose from the vault

"Shit!" Naruto said

"Naruto do something." Mia pleaded and immediately Naruto fazed out of the car, and turned to the approaching cars, while Dom looked at him from his car,

Naruto took a deep breath and with a exhale he blew out a gust of wind so strong that it sent some square cars over the railing of the highway into the drink, while some looked like they had actually slammed into another car head first, Naruto stopped to see Reyes car had stopped out of range,

With narrowed eyes Naruto began to walk toward the car, but the survivalist that he was Zizi began to back up, Naruto picked up a sharp piece of metal, and launched it at Zizi sending it through his neck,

A shocked and horrified Reyes attempted to push him out of the driver seat so he could drive away, but Zizi's corpse was pinned to the seat, so in desporation he put the car in drive and forced Zizi's foot onto the gas pedal, sending the car toward Naruto in hopes of running him over, only for Naruto to raise a hand causing the car to crash into him, pulling himself out of the wrecked car, Naruto turned to Dom who got out of the car, and walked over to him

Before Dom could say anything Naruto punched him in the jaw "Are you fucking stupid!" he yelled, as Dom looked at him dabbing his bloody lip "You know what they would've did to you?"

"I had a plan." Dom said

"And you were ready to sacrifice yourself if it failed, leaving Mia, me and all the other people that love you to mourn you." Naruto retorted

"I knew that you would save me." Dom said causing Naruto to look at him in confusion "You can do anything you put your mind to, literally. I knew that there was no way in hell you'd let me die."

Naruto looked at Dom before he noticed Brian coming back along with Hobbs pulling up with Elena.

Hobbs walked up to them just as a badly wounded Reyes fell out the backseat "Help me." Reyes pleaded with Hobbs and Elena only for Hobbs to dump 3 three bullets into his chest

"That's for my team, you son of a bitch." Hobbs said without looking at Reyes as he stood across from the trio "It's a hell of a mess."

"Yeah, it is." Brian said as Dom smirked

"You know I can't let you two go. I ain't made that way." Hobbs said to Brian and Dom

"The way I see it, you've earned yourselves 24 hours. The money stays, though." Hobbs said motioning to the vault "If I were you, I'd use the time. Make peace with whatever demons you got left. Because come tomorrow, I will find you."

Naruto stepped forward with his hand out, that Hobbs shook "Your ancestors would be very proud that someone like you is in their bloodline." Naruto said getting a nod from Hobbs before he backed away and winked at Elena who smirked

"Toretto!" Hobbs said getting their attention as Naruto and Brian got into the car "I'll see you soon."

Dom smirked at Hobbs "No, you won't."he said before he got in and Brian sped off

Hobbs glanced at them as he looked to the vault suspicious how easy they left without it, so open ing it and looking inside he saw that it was empty, causing him to laugh

Rio Safe House

Everyone stood in the foyer of the large safe house, watching as Tej worked on the vault, before he placed Reyes hand prints on the palm scanner "Come on, baby. Don't be mean."

Everyone perked up when the vault flashed green and the sound of it being unlocked was heard, before with a grin Tej opened causing money to spill out getting cheers from the team

2 Days Later

Naruto was driving in his Ferrari, speeding speeding after Rebekah in her Lamborghini Aventador, not paying attention to the road as Elena was straddling him while they made out, before he pulled into a drive way, and they walked up to the house to see Bonnie, Caroline, and Isabella feeding from some men "Seems we missed a party." Naruto said as the girls looked up to him, Elena and Rebekah

"You've been gone for a while." Bonnie said

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm here now, and I have nothing to do except make sure we have fun." Naruto said before he motioned to Elena "This is Elena Naves, a very old friend, from my time with the Mayans. She's been a spy in Rio for a minute now, and I think she deserves a break."

"Hello." Elena greeted to the younger girls

"So where to next?" Naruto asked

 **Finished**

 **Did not do the movie or my original idea any justice with this rush chapter. Sorry everyone, but at least Vampire of Prophecy will be getting updates again**


End file.
